Lâmes
by Tsuishin
Summary: Il avait attendu dix-huit ans pour connaître son nom. Une cicatrice imprégnant sa peau, son corps et son âme, une marque qu'il garderait à jamais. Sa marque d'âme. S'il avait su que se serait Son nom, tatoué sur son poignet, il se serait juste couper le bras pour ne jamais en entendre parler.
1. Chapitre 1 - La Marque d'âme

_Bonjour, bonsoir. Et oui voilà -encore- une nouvelle fiction. Je voulais d'abords finir Goutte d'eau avant de la commencer mais finalement je n'ai pas pu résister plus longtemps et poste donc ce premier chapitre. Le scénario de la fiction est pratiquement fini et elle ne devrait donc pas être très longue, entre six et dix chapitres je pense._

 _Pour ce qui se poserait la question : oui l'orthographe du titre est volontaire._

 _Donc que dire ? C'est un Newtmas, mais me connaissant vous le saviez déjà. Pour une fois pas de phénomène surnaturel, de fin du monde ou de martirysage de perso (enfin si peut-être), mais bien une petite histoire de romance bien compliquer comme on les aiment._

 _Oh, et les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas bien sûr._

 _Une review est multi-fonction : elle fait plaisir, motive, avance la sortie des prochains chapitres, fait des câlins, des bisous, aide les licornes à conquérir le monde et permet la suprématie suprême du Newtmas._

.

.

.

 **La marque d'âme.**

.

.

Les flammes des bougies dansaient aux rythmes de leurs respirations, chassant l'ombre dans les recoins de la pièce. Assis sur le sol l'un en face de l'autre, Sonya et Newt se dévisageaient, un immense et même sourire étalé sur leurs visages à la fois semblables et différents. S'ils avaient tous les deux les mêmes yeux, les mêmes lèvres et la même forme de visage, leurs joues et leurs cheveux, eux, étaient différents. Si Sonya avait la peau aussi blanche que son frère, elle était constellée de dizaines de tâches de son, alors que celle de Newt était dépourvue de la moindre imperfection. Les cheveux blonds vénitien de la jeune fille, descendaient en une magnifique cascade jusqu'à ses hanches tandis que ceux plus cendré de Newt gardaient leur indiscipline légendaire, défiant la gravité en permanence. Les deux êtres partageaient la même carrure, le même corps fin et svelte que les mauvaises langues appelaient maigres. Il n'y avait aucun doute : ils étaient jumeaux.

Le grenier était la seule pièce de leur maison où ils n'allaient pratiquement jamais. Elle était étrange, remplit de vieux objets qui ne trouvaient plus leurs places dans le reste de la demeure. Les étagères étaient pleines de livres à la couverture défraîchit, le plancher abîmé par les années grinçait au moindre mouvement et les toiles d'araignée se comptaient par centaine. Pourtant c'était cette pièce qu'ils avaient choisis tous les deux pour découvrir ce qui allait changer leur vie. Que ce soit pour le pire ou pour le meilleur.

Bien sûr ils préféraient tous les deux que ce soit pour le meilleur.

C'était Sonya qui avait eux l'idée d'aller se réfugier sous les combles, afin d'échapper à l'agitation qui ne manquerait pas d'y avoir. Alors ils avaient passés plusieurs jours à ranger et nettoyer le grenier, découvrant dans un ancien coffret en bois massif, les dix-huit bougies qui brûlaient lentement tout autour d'eux, les entourant d'un halo de lumière qui se reflétait dans leurs cheveux d'or. Mais aucun d'eux n'en avait conscience, trop occuper à fixer l'autre dans les yeux, attendant que _le_ moment arrive.

Ça faisait près d'une demi-heure qu'ils c'étaient réfugiés dans le grenier, échappant à leur folle soirée d'anniversaire qu'avait organisé leurs amis. Ils avaient eu du mal à leur fausser compagnie, tout le monde souhaitant assister à l'événement, et Newt avait béni sa jumelle d'avoir penser à cette pièce dont aucuns de leur amis ne connaissaient l'existence. Ainsi ils étaient tranquilles et pouvaient garder pour eux ce moment unique.

Assit en tailleur si près l'un de l'autre que leur genoux ce touchaient, ils avaient perdu la notion du temps. Encore une fois c'était Sonya qui avait proposer d'enlever tous ce qui étaient montres ou téléphone avant de rentrer dans la pièce. Leur pièce. Ainsi ils n'étaient pas soumit à leurs envie de regarder l'heure toutes les minutes malgré leur impatience grandissante. Ils se faisaient juste face, Newt tenant le poignet droit de sa sœur avec sa main gauche et Sonya faisant de même avec le bras de son frère. Ils se regardaient dans leurs yeux en tout point identiques, attendant dans un silence, parfois ponctué de petits rires vite étouffés. Il leur était difficile de rester sérieux et calme alors qu'ils avaient juste envie d'exploser de rire, que ce soit nerveusement à cause de la pression de plus en plus lourde à mesure que l'heure ce rapprochait, ou juste de joie car ils avaient attendus ça toute leur vie.

Et enfin il fut deux heure quarante deux.

Newt le savait précisément parce que lui et sa jumelle étaient nés exactement à cette heure là, dix-huit ans plus tôt. Et c'est exactement à cette heure là qu'il ressentit la douleur sur son poignet. C'était comme s'il essayait de s'ouvrir les veines avec le couteau le plus pointue qu'il aurait trouvé, la lame s'enfonçant profondément dans sa chair, la marquant à vie. Une cicatrice imprégnant sa peau, son être et son âme, une marque qu'il garderait à jamais et qu'il avait mit dix-huit ans avant de découvrir. Sa marque d'âme.

Il serra le poing et sentit Sonya en faire de même alors que la douleur s'intensifiait et devenait plus profonde encore, avant de disparaître aussi subitement qu'elle était apparut. Alors, dans son ventre, il ressentit cette boule dont tout le monde parlait, ce mélange d'angoisse et de bonheur qui lui nouait les entrailles et le faisait sentir extrêmement bien. Ce sentiment de plénitude qui accompagnait le cœur dans ses envolés grandiose qui accompagnait la vue de l'être aimé. Ce que seul les connaisseurs osaient appeler amour.

Il releva la tête, qu'il n'avait même pas eu conscience de baisser et échangea un regard avec sa sœur dont le sourire rayonnant démontrait qu'elle ressentait la même chose que lui. Elle serra doucement son bras et il lui rendit la pareil, c'était leur moyen à eux de communiquer, leur façon de partager ce moment qui, même s'il appartenait à chacun, appartenait aussi à l'autre. Puis Sonya expira doucement.

« Joyeux anniversaire Newt. » Dit-elle dans un murmure qui, après le long silence qui avait régné dans le grenier ressemblait autant à un cri aux oreilles des jumeaux.

« Joyeux anniversaire Sonya. » Chuchota Newt à son tour. « Tu commence ? »

Sa sœur laissa échapper un léger rire, un peu tendu, avant de lentement hocher la tête.

« On fait comme on a dit. » Rappela le garçon. « Une question à la fois et on ne répond que par oui ou par non. »

Sonya acquiesça de nouveau, elle prit une grande inspiration et lui fit signe qu'elle était prête. Alors Newt porta délicatement la main droite de sa sœur jusqu'à ses yeux et retira un à un ses doigts qui cachaient jusqu'à présent la peau juste sous le creux du poignet, révélant dans une petite écriture argenté, aux lettres serrées et penché vers la gauche, deux mots, un nom et un prénom. Ceux qui appartenait à l'âme sœur de Sonya.

Newt lit plusieurs fois le nom, gardant un visage aussi impassible qu'il le pouvait afin de ne donner aucun indice à sa jumelle. Puis quand il ce fut imprégné du tatouage, il releva les yeux vers sa propriétaire et l'invita à poser sa premier question d'un bref mouvement de la tête.

« C'est un garçon ? »

Le blond lui fit signe que oui et Sonya soupira, visiblement soulager. Newt la comprenait, les âmes sœurs du même sexe n'étaient pas rares, bien que moins nombreuses, mais tout le monde espérait avoir une personne correspondante à son orientation sexuelle. Parfois, certains étaient tellement surprit de se découvrir homosexuel, ou hétérosexuel, lors de l'apparition de leurs marques d'âme, qu'ils refusaient de se lier à leurs âmes sœurs et ce condamnaient donc à rester seuls toute leur vie. On les appelaient sans âme, car on ne pouvaient pas être pleinement vivant sans la personne qui leur était destiné.

« Je le connais ? » Newt hocha la tête. « C'est un ami ? » Cette fois il secoua la tête et le sourire de Sonya s'agrandit. « Tant mieux, ça m'aurait fait super bizarre que ce soit Gally ou Alby. »

« Alby a déjà sa marque de toute façon. Et si ça peut te rassurer, je crois que tu terrorise déjà assez Gally comme ça, pas la peine d'en rajouter en lui annonçant que tu es son âme sœur. »

Sonya ricana en imaginant la tête qu'aurait fait Gally s'il c'était avéré qu'ils étaient liés.

« On devrait lui faire croire, tient. Ça serra ma vengeance pour la fois où il m'avait poussée dans la piscine. » Son jumeau acquiesça et elle reprit. « Il a une jolie écriture ? Eh ! C'est important ! » S'exclama-t-elle en voyant Newt lever les yeux au ciel. « Je garde ça à vie je te signale. »

« Ça va, c'est pas trop mal. »

« Comment ça 'pas trop mal' ? Laisse moi voir ! » Elle tira son bras vers elle, mais Newt ayant prévue le coup ne la laissa pas faire et camoufla le tatouage avant qu'elle ne le voit.

« Pas de triche, on a dit qu'on devinait. » Il lui tira la langue alors qu'elle gonflait ses joues comme si elle boudait.

« Mais c'est dur, je sais pas quoi demander. Il est blond ? Brun ? Grand ? Intelligent ? »

« Non, non, ouais et je crois pas. » Souffla Newt, amusé devant l'air complètement perdu de sa sœur. « Bon aller un indice : il me semble que tu le trouve beau. »

« Je le trouve beau ? Hum... » Elle fit mine de réfléchir mais Newt savait très bien qu'il y avait très peu de garçon qui entraient dans cette catégorie pour sa sœur. « Nick ? »

Il secoua la tête et vit les yeux de Sonya s'écarquiller sous la surprise. Il sourit, elle avait comprit.

« Me dit pas que c'est Minho ! » S'écria-t-elle avant de plaquer sa main gauche -tenant toujours le bras droit de Newt- contre ses lèvres en réalisant qu'elle venait de crier. Il ne fallait pas oublier qu'ils c'étaient cacher pour partager ce moment rien qu'à deux et s'ils les trouvaient, leurs amis se ferraient une joie de leur faire payer leur petite escapade dans le grenier.

« Ok, alors je ne te le dirait pas. »

Elle roula des yeux et il lâcha enfin sa main pour qu'elle puisse admirer d'elle même le nom que désignait sa marque d'âme. Newt la vit avec amusement passer de l'admiration la plus totale, à un magnifique et marquant rouge cerise dont il ne manquerait pas de se moquer à l'avenir, puis pâlir en relevant les yeux vers lui, visiblement inquiète.

« Attends, Minho il a bien redoublé sa terminale, non ? Alors il a déjà fêté ses dix-huit ans, pourquoi il n'est pas venu me voir ? Tu crois qu'il refuse le lien ? Et si en fait il me déteste ? Oh mon dieu, je suis une sans âme ! »

« Oh du calme! » L'interrompit Newt en attrapant son bras alors qu'elle commençait à se lever. « Peut être qu'il voulait juste attendre que tu ai ta propre marque. Ou alors il ne sait même pas qui tu es. »

Sonya sembla accepter l'argument, même si l'idée qu'on ignore son existence la révoltait quelque peu.

« A mon tour maintenant. » Lui rappela Newt.

Sa sœur leva lentement le bras du blond jusqu'à ses yeux. Elle lui sourire narquoisement et laissa glisser interminablement sa main le long de son poignet, faisant durée l'action bien plus que nécessaire. Newt eut envie de lui arracher sa main et de regarder lui même. Mais juste avant qu'il ne cède à la tentation, il fit Sonya blêmir brusquement, les yeux écarquillés sous le choc. Puis en quelques secondes, elle se reconstitua un visage impassible et relever ses yeux ambrés pour les planter dans ceux de son frère.

« Quoi ? » Demanda-t-il, mais comme elle ne répondit rien il fronça les sourcils. « C'est un mec ? »

Il interpréta le double clignement de paupière de Sonya comme un oui. En soit ça ne le surprenait pas vraiment, il ne c'était jamais intéressé à un genre plus qu'à un autre. Enfin,dire qu'il ne c'était jamais intéressé à personne serait plus juste. Il n'avait pas ressentit ce besoin de se rapprocher un peu trop d'une personne au point de vouloir sortir avec elle. A quoi ça servait quant on savait qu'il y avait pratiquement aucune chance que ce soit son âme sœur, et que c'était donc une relation vouée à l'échec. La seule chose dérangeante dans le fait que sa marque d'âme le lie à un garçon était que c'était, malgré l'ouverture d'esprit dont faisait preuve la société actuelle, toujours plus difficiles à assumer devant les autres. Surtout si son promit ne savait pas encore qu'ils étaient liés.

« Est-ce qu'il a déjà ses dix-huit ans ? »

« Euh... Ça m'étonnerais beaucoup. » Avança Sonya en fronçant les sourcils. « C'est quoi cette question bizarre, t'as pas des trucs plus intéressant à demander ? »

« Tu peux parler avec ta réponse plus qu'approximative. Et puis au moins je sais qu'ont le connaît, du moins que tu le connais, vu que tu pense savoir son âge.»

« Tu le connais aussi, ça j'en suis plus que sur. » Annonça sa sœur en hochant gravement la tête, les yeux fixés sur la marque de Newt. « Tu le connais même très bien, paradoxalement. »

« Arrête avec tes phrases alambiquées, tu m'aides absolument pas. » Soupira Newt, agacé.

« Au contraire, je suis sur que je t'aide absolument. Comme quand je te dis que c'était la dernière personne avec qui j'imaginais que tu aurais un lien. Même si en y réfléchissant, vous avez bien un lien, un lien très fort même. »

« Je comprends rien à tes explications. C'est un mec avec qui j'ai aucun rapport, mais en faite si ? Me dit pas que c'est Gally. » Demanda le blond effrayé. Heureusement le grand éclat de rire de Sonya le rassura immédiatement, ce n'était pas son meilleur ami. « Qui alors ? »

« Oh une personne, avec qui tu as un lien très fort. » Expliqua lentement Sonya, lui laissant le temps de s'impatienter, et de ce poser des milliers de questions sans réponse. « Un mec du lycée, que tu croise souvent, très souvent même. Beaucoup trop souvent si tu veux mon avis et le tiens. Même si je me doute que pour l'instant tu te moque de mon avis. »

« Sonya... » Grogna son frère qui ne supportait pas quand la jeune fille faisait exprès d'épiloguer, sachant très bien jouer avec ses pauvres nerfs qui n'avaient rien demander.

« Doooonc, c'est un garçon du lycée, qui a un an de moins que nous. Et donc n'a absolument pas dix-huit ans, d'ailleurs s'il savait quel nom il y aura de marqué sur sa peau quand il les atteindra, il en ferrait une syncope. »

« Je ne vois pas de qui tu parle. Je n'ai pas d'ami en première avec qui j'ai une relation assez forte pour correspondre à ce que tu décrit. »

« Ooooh. » Reprit Sonya, dont l'immense sourire qui aurait presque put être qualifié de cruel, montrait à quel point elle s'amusait à faire languir son frère. « Mais je n'ai jamais dit que ce qu'il y avait entre vous était de l'amitié. »

« Si c'est pas de l'amitié c'est qu... » Il s'interrompit brusquement.

Non.

Ce n'était pas ça, n'est-ce pas. Elle se foutait juste de lui, ça ne pouvait pas être lui, pas ce mec. Ce type qu'il ne supportait pas, qu'il exécrait plus que tous. La seule personne au monde qu'il aurait souhaitait voir, sinon mourir, au moins souffrir. La personne qui avait fait de sa vie un enfer pendant cinq longues années. Années où il avait par sa faute, tenté de mettre fin à ses jours et avait malheureusement raté son coup, gardant à vie la marque claudicante de son échec. Ça ne pouvait pas être lui, n'est-ce pas ? Pourtant le regard de sa sœur avait perdu toute étincelle d'amusant et le dévisageait avec un sérieux insoutenable parlait pour elle.

« Non, non, non. Je me trompe hein ? Dit moi que je me trompe... » Murmura-t-il en secouant frénétiquement la tête. Mais le regard de Sonya restait planté dans le sien.

Alors il arracha brutalement son bras des mains de sa sœur pour vérifier de lui même qu'il se trompait que ce n'était qu'une connerie, que ce n'était pas vrai. Mais c'est avec horreur qu'il découvrit dans une magnifique écriture argentée, semblant le narguer par son élégance alors qu'elle indiquait les mots qu'ils redoutaient le plus au monde. Le nom de son pire ennemi :

 _Thomas Edison_


	2. Chapitre 2 - La Danse des Lames

_Bonjour ! Oh là ! Autant de retour pour seulement un chapitre '-' Je vous fait pleins de câlins merci beaucoup ! Voilà le chapitre 2 écrit au ¾ depuis presque une semaine mais que je n'arrivait pas à terminer, et encore maintenant la dernière partie ne me plais toujours pas, mais bon... Je la laisse à votre jugement._

 _Ah oui aussi, ce que fait Newty n'est pas bien ne le faite surtout pas._

 _Câlins à tous les followers, Reviteur et Favoriteurs !_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **La danse des lames**

 **.**

.

Il n'en pouvait plus de sourire.

Ça avait commencé dès qu'il était sortie du grenier, il avait dû se composer un masque de joie factice pour ne pas inquiéter les autres, alors que la seule chose qu'il voulait faire, c'était de s'enfuir en courant, loin d'ici et d'oublier l'horrible nom graver à vie dans sa peau. Mais évidement ça ne pouvait pas être aussi simple, alors il avait juste enveloppé son poignet dans un foulard, à défaut de pouvoir effacer ce tatouage, il pouvait toujours le cacher, et faire croire aux autres qu'il voulait juste garder le secret de son compagnon d'âme jusqu'à se qu'il lui annonce lui même. Et les autres avaient crus à son mensonge. Ils croyaient toujours ces mensonges.

La seule au courant de la situation était Sonya évidement, elle savait que la façade qu'il affichait en permanence devant leurs amis n'était que du vent et qu'au fond il souffrait atrocement. Elle avait elle aussi recouvert sa marque d'âme d'une bande de tissu. Déjà car c'était quelque chose d'assez personnelle, mais aussi et surtout pour que les autres ne posent pas de question sur Newt s'il était le seul à masquer son tatouage.

Ils étaient sortis ensemble du grenier, leurs mains entrelacées dans un geste d'apparence fraternel mais qui en réalité était bien plus que ça. Sonya tentant de faire passer tous le soutient et l'amour qui lui était possible en serrant la main de Newt dans la sienne, pour ne pas que son frère ne flanche, qu'il affronte cette nouvelle épreuve avec le même courage dont il avait fait preuve pour surmonter les autres. Et il en avait passé des épreuves. Toujours à cause de la même et unique personne.

Le week-end était passé, bien plus vite qu'il ne se l'était imaginé. Gally et les autres n'avaient absolument rien remarqués et ils avaient fait la fête jusque très tôt le dimanche matin, puis ils étaient tous allaient se coucher et à son grand soulagement, Newt était trop saoul pour pouvoir rêver de son tourmenteur. Alors il avait juste tous oublié. Jusqu'à son réveil où les souvenirs lui était revenu beaucoup trop violemment, il avait faillit craqué mais la présence de ses amis encore endormit tout autour de lui l'en avait dissuadé. Il c'était recomposé le faux sourire qu'il portait en permanence et la journée c'était écoulé calmement et lentement, les esprits encore trop embrouillé par l'alcool les faisant plus ressembler à des zombies qu'a des être humain. Et, pour la première fois de sa vie, Newt avait était heureux d'avoir une gueule de bois, l'affreux mal de tête l'empêchant de se concentrer sur un même sujet plus de deux minutes d'affilés, il avait plutôt bien réussi à éviter de penser au problème.

Mais maintenant que le lundi était arrivé, et avec lui la reprise des cours, il ne se passait pas un seul instant sans qu'il y pense. Il tentait tant bien que mal de cacher son mal être, mais il n'en pouvait plus de sourire alors que la seule chose qu'il voulait faire c'était s'isoler un peu du reste du monde. Pour les quinze ou vingt ans à venir.

Il avait profité de la pause déjeuner pour s'isoler un peu des autres. Il s'était dépêché de manger, sachant très bien que son meilleur ami ne pourrait jamais finir son repas aussi rapidement que lui. Gally était un sportif, il avait besoin de trois fois plus de nourriture que lui, petit blondinet chétif. Alors il s'était esquivé, laissant les autres finir de manger tranquillement et ignorant le regard de reproche que lui lança Gally, il savait très bien que c'était faux, il ne lui en voudrait pas vraiement de s'enfuir comme ça. Gally ne lui en voulait jamais. C'était le garçon le plus compréhensible qu'il connaissait. Beaucoup de personne avait peur de l'approcher à cause de sa carrure impressionnante, mais en réalité, Gally était un superbe ami, compréhensible, sympathique, un peu trop protecteur parfois mais il restait une personne formidable.

Newt déambula dans les couloirs vides à cette heure-ci, il avait abandonné son semblant de sourire qui trompait tout le monde sauf lui même. Il ne savait pas vraiment où aller et marchait sans but précis. Il lui restait plus d'un quart d'heure de tranquillité avant que le self ne déverse son flot d'étudiant qui viendrait remplir les couloirs, les rendant presque impossible à traverser pour une personne qui n'y était pas habitué. Newt, lui était un de ces habitué, il avait entamé sa troisième année au lycée quelques mois plus tôt, entrant en Terminal Scientifique. Pour le plus grand bonheur de sa mère qui depuis toujours rêvait de le voir devenir un grand médecin. Même si lui ne voulait absolument pas en être un, il avait toujours eu peur des docteurs et de toutes leurs pratiques qu'ils lui faisaient faire à chacune de ses trop nombreuses visites. Et son passage à l'hôpital n'avait rien arrangé, transformant cette peur en une véritable phobie pour tous ce qui avait trait à la médecine. Il n'avait aucune idée de se qu'il allait faire à la fin de l'année mais redoutait déjà la confrontation qu'il allait avoir pour faire comprendre à sa mère qu'il ne suivait pas la voie qu'elle lui avait choisie.

« Salut la boiteuse ! »

Perdu dans ses pensés, il n'avait pas entendu les pas se rapprocher dans le couloir. Son corps se figea en entendant sa voix à la fois chaleureuse mais, il le savait, teintée d'une méchanceté sans nom. Une sueur froide coula le long de son dos et il se mordit la lèvre, appréhendant déjà les prochaines minutes. Et alors qu'une main autoritaire lui empoigné les cheveux pour lui tirer la tête en arrière, lui tordant le cou, il croisa le regard de l'autre et sentit une immense boule de chaleur exploser dans son ventre en un millier de tourbillons. Ça c'était nouveau, et il détestait ça.

« Thomas. » Grogna-t-il malgré la position inconfortable qu'il lui imposait. « Quelle joie de te revoir après ce si long week-end sans voir ton sublime visage. »

L'ironie était perceptible dans sa voix et l'autre garçon ne la manqua absolument pas. Il raffermit sa prise sur les cheveux blonds de sa victime et le tira d'avantage vers lui, manquant de le faire basculer en arrière. Newt dut faire deux pas à reculons pour maintenir son équilibre et il ne le retrouva que quand il heurta l'épaule de l'autre. Son traître de corps, frissonna au contact et il maudit cette foutue marque d'âme qui l'obligeait à ressentir tous ces émotions idiotes que ressentirait quelqu'un d'amoureux au contact de l'élu de son cœur. Sauf que Thomas ne le serrait jamais, il était la personne qu'il détestait le plus au monde et, quoi qu'en disent les mœurs, il ne se lirait jamais à lui. Qu'importe si ça le condamné à souffrir de solitude pour le reste de sa vie.

Alors il attrapa le poignet qui lui tirait sur les cheveux, le serra assez fort pour réprimer le frison que le contact de leurs deux peaux déclencha dans le bout de ses doigts, se retourna face à lui et planta son regard le plus noir dans celui de son agresseur. Les yeux ambrés fixés sur lui, fit manquer un battement à son cœur et il dût se mordre très fort la langue pour empêcher son visage de prendre une teinte pivoine. Il lui fut impossible de soutenir son regard plus d'une demi-seconde et il baissa les yeux sur le sourire cruel du brun.

« Lâche. Moi. » Articula lentement Thomas.

Une peur glacial remplaça la douce chaleur dans son ventre et Newt libéra aussitôt son poignet. L'autre tira plus fort sur les mèches blondes mais Newt réussit à ne rien montrer de sa douleur, il n'allait pas lui faire ce privilège. S'il y avait bien un truc qu'il avait comprit depuis que Thomas était entré dans sa vie, c'était que plus il montrait sa souffrance, plus le brun prenait plaisir à lui faire du mal. Il aimait bien avoir toujours le contrôle de la situation, adorait l'impression de domination qu'il exerçait sur le blond mais paradoxalement appréciait aussi qu'il lui tienne tête. Ça lui permettait, et ça Newt l'avait comprit bien trop tard, d'assouvir encore plus sa domination sur sa victime en la rabaissant encore plus. Mais maintenant, si Newt ne lui répondait pas ou tentait de s'enfuir il se vengeait en le blessant plus encore.

« Oh je pensais que tu voulais qu'on se tienne la main. » Répondit le blond, sarcastique.

« C'est toi la tapette, pas moi. »

Thomas relâcha sa prise et fit lentement glisser sa main dans les cheveux blonds, comme s'il lui faisait une douce caresse. Mais Newt savait que c'était loin d'en être une. Les doigts longèrent sa tête jusqu'à sa nuque qu'ils agrippèrent violemment et cette fois il ne put retenir une grimace de douleur, qui agrandit le sourire de Thomas. Il rapprocha brusquement Newt de lui, leurs fronts manquant de se cogner et plongea ses yeux pétillant d'une malice malsaine dans ceux du plus âgé.

« Tu te souviens de ton très chère ami Aris ? » Persifla-t-il le sourire aux lèvres.

« Je me souviens très bien que tu m'avais forcé à sortir avec lui, pour que je lui brise le cœur quelques semaines après. » Marmonna Newt en détournant le regard.

Son propre cœur allait bientôt se briser lui aussi, si l'autre restait aussi près de lui. Son corps mourrait d'envie de se jeter sur les lèvres du brun pour les embrasser, alors que son esprit,lui, voulait les lui arracher. Avec les dents. Le mélange entre la colère, le désire, la tentasssions et la peur était vraiment affreux, il avait envie de vomir tellement il se dégouttait de ressentir se genre de chose. Il détestait se type bordel ! Il ne pouvait pas vouloir l'embrasser !

Thomas éclata de rire et les entrailles de Newt se nouèrent, mais il ne savait pas si c'était d'appréhension ou à cause de se foutu lien d'âme. Le brun lâcha enfin sa nuque et fit glisser son bras sur ses épaules, le tenant comme le ferrait un ami. Et juste à ce moment des élèves arrivèrent dans le couloir. Newt ignorait comment il faisait, mais à chaque fois, l'autre changeait de comportement une seconde avant que d'autres personnes arrivent. Ainsi il conservait aux yeux des autres, l'illusion que Newt et lui était de bon ami. Et son illusion était tellement convaincante que tout le lycée les pensaient de proches et ignorait complètement ce qu'était leur véritable relation.

Il continua de rire comme si le blond lui avait raconté une blague et Newt ne put s'empêcher de soupirer devant son cinéma. Automatiquement le bras se serra autour de son cou et il hoqueta devant le brusque manque d'air, bien que ce n'ai durée qu'un bref instant. Thomas se pencha vers lui et ses lèvres effleurèrent son oreille comme s'il s'apprêtait à lui révéler un secret, et cette fois, Newt rougit en sentant le souffle irrégulier du brun contre sa peau.

« Oubli pas, un seul mot à mon père et ta mère peut dire adieu à son travail, son argent et sa petite vie tranquille. » Murmura-t-il tout doucement, se délectant de chacun de ses mots. Ces mots qui lui assurait le pouvoir sur le blond depuis maintenant près de cinq ans.

« Oh salut Tommy ! » S'exclama une voix forte, que Newt reconnu aussitôt.

Il soupira discrètement, de sorte à ce que seul Thomas puisse s'en rendre compte, soulagé de l'arrivé de son meilleur ami. Le brun tourna la tête vers le nouvel arrivant et les autres mecs qui le suivait et leur sourit.

« Salut Gally, tous le monde. »

Newt en profita pour s'échapper à l'emprise de son bras, sachant très bien que le brun n'oserait rien en présence de leurs amis. Parce que oui, en plus de le torturer à chaque occasion qui se présentait à lui, il poussait le vis jusqu'à faire croire aux autres qu'il faisait partie de leur groupe de potes. Tous ça dans le seul but d'avoir le plus de pouvoir possible sur le plus vieux.

« C'est dommage que tu sois pas venu à l'anniv' de Newt ce week-end, c'était vraiment cool ! »Continua Gally, sans se douter un seul instant que s'il était arrivé quelques minutes plus tôt, il aurait trouvé Thomas entrain de faire souffrir son meilleur ami.

« L'anniversaire de Blondie ? » Répéta Thomas en tournant la tête vers le susnommé. « J'étais pas au courant. »

« Hum... Tu m'avais dit que t'avais un truc de prévue ce week-end. » Mentit Newt en se rapprochant discrètement de Gally. Il avait très bien entendu le reproche dans la voix du brun et avait un peu peur des représailles.

« Ah oui c'est vrai. » Dit-il d'un ton si calme que Newt frissonna d'anticipation, ça n'annonçait rien de bon pour lui.

« C'était vraiment cool en tout cas. » Reprit Gally sans se préoccuper une seule seconde de l'étrange regard que le brun adressa au blond qui avait tourné la tête pour ne pas y faire face. « Et maintenant Newty est grand et il connaît le nom de l'heureuse élue ! » Annonça -t-il joyeusement.

Il attrapa le bras de Newt où sa marque d'âme était recouverte d'un foulard ocre, et l'agita dans tous les sens comme pour prouver ses dires. Newt se raidit en voyant le regard fixe de Thomas sur l'étoffe. Il ne devait en aucun cas découvrir que c'était son prénom qui était tatoué sur son poignet, sinon s'en était fini de sa vie. Définitivement.

Il récupéra brusquement son bras et quand il releva les yeux, il vit pour la première fois en cinq ans, Thomas le regarder dans les yeux, sans le moindre sourire étirant ses lèvres.

.

 **~oOo~**

.

Il claqua brutalement la porte derrière lui. Le reste de la journée avait était tout simplement affreuse. Thomas ne l'avait pas lâché des yeux et à chaque fois que leur regard se croisaient, Newt sentait son cœur faire d'horribles bonds dans sa poitrine. Le pire c'était qu'il avait l'impression que chaque parcelles de peaux que Thomas avait touchées, était maintenant sclérosées, insensibles et n'espéraient plus que le brun les frôlent de nouveau pour leur redonner un peu de vie et de chaleur. Son corps réclamait la présence du brun, ses yeux ne le quittaient plus et a chaque fois que quelqu'un osait s'approcher de son âme sœur, une nouvelle lames glacée s'enfonçait profondément dans sa poitrine.

Et son esprit voulait s'enfuir le plus loin possible de ce cauchemar. Il avait l'impression de devenir fou, entre sa raison qui lui disait de s'éloigner le plus possible de Thomas et son cœur qui ne souhaitait que le retrouver pour lui avouer son amour.

Newt donna un violent coup dans le mur. Non ! Ce n'était pas de l'amour ! Juste de la manipulation mentale à cause de cette putain de marque d'âme. Ça ne voulait rien dire, tous ce qu'il ressentait n'était pas réel, c'était dû aux hormones générées par son cerveau pour qu'il reconnaisse son âme sœur et crée le plus vite possible le lien entre eux deux. Mais il était plus fort que ça, il n'allait pas se laisser dicter sa vie par se foutu instinct que la marque lui faisait subir.

Au départ les âmes sœur n'était qu'une invention de la nature pour que chacun reconnaisse le plus facilement possible la personne qui avait la meilleur génétique afin de crée une descendance supérieure. Mais maintenant que la civilisation s'était développé, les couples n'avaient plus besoin d'assurer une bonne descendance, il n'avait plus à lutter contre les éléments, les famines où les maladies et depuis presque cinquante on voyait même se créer des couples de deux femmes et de deux hommes, la génétique n'avait plus rien à voir là dedans. Maintenant sa seule utilité était de créer ce lien si spécial entre deux êtres. Le lien était différent d'un couple d'âme à l'autre, il permettait de toujours savoir où se trouvait son partenaire, de connaître son état physique et moral et dans certains cas il était dit que les deux âmes sœurs pouvaient communiquer par télépathie. Mais en dehors de ça, le lien était surtout un moyen d'assurer une fidélité et un amour presque éternel. Un des quelques moyens de le briser était la mort, mais rare était les couples qui voulaient le rompre, après tout les âmes sœurs étaient censé s'aimer pour l'éternité.

Il y avait des marginaux qui refusaient la marque d'âme, décidant eux même qui ils souhaitaient aimer, mais ils étaient rejeté par le reste de la société, et souvent l'amour entre deux personnes qui n'étaient pas liées ne durait jamais très longtemps. Et finissait souvent très mal.

Mais quoi qu'en dise les autres, même s'il risquait de finir seul jusqu'à la vie d'une vie qui ne voudrait même pas la peine d'être vécue, Newt ne pouvait pas accepter de lier sa vie à celle de Thomas. Il lui avait fait bien trop de mal pour qu'il n'ai simplement qu'a fermer les yeux et tous oublier.

Il bougea doucement ses doigts endolories par son coup contre le mur. La douleur lui permit d'oublier pendant un bref instant tous cela. Il voulait juste se réveiller de se cauchemar, effacer ce nom synonyme de haine qui était maintenant tatoué sur sa peau pour le reste de sa vie. Alors il attrapa le couteau le plus proche et fit lentement glisser la lame le long de son poignet, rayant en une fine ligne rouge le nom de son âme sœur.

.

.

 _Avant que vous ne me criez dessus : Oui ! Dans le livre le premier à l'appeler Tommy c'est Gally !_


	3. Chapitre 3 - L'acte Vengeur

_Hello, oui ça fait un moment que je n'avais pas mit mes fictions à jours. Presque un mois que je n'ai pas écrit, j'avais un peu de mal à écrire et lire du Newtmas, et j'ai eu peur de perdre ma flamme pour le fandom de Maze Runner. Mais heureusement, les reviews, mise en follow et en favories sur mes différentes fictions étaient comme une piqûre de rappeler, et je me suis souvenues que si j'écrivais des histoires pour moi, j'avais fait le choix de les partager avec vous et qu'il était de mon devoir de ne pas laisser mes fictions à l'abandon._

 _Alors me revoilà, ça fait bientôt un an que j'arpente ce fandon, et j'espère ne jamais m'en désintéresser. En tout cas sachez que même si je mets du temps à écrire la suite de mes fictions (hum hum Lumière – hum hum Goutte d'eau) la suite arrivera un jour ou l'autre._

 _Pour en revenir à cette fiction, merci beaucoup pour l'engoument porté à cette fanfic', 1000 vues pour seulement deux chapitres, je trouve ça juste énorme ! Merci pour tous les commentaires, favories et follow, cette fic' étant la plus suivit de mes fictions, alors merci beaucoup et j'espère que la suite vous plaira. Pendant ce temps d'absence je n'ai pas rien fait, et je suis ravie de vous apprendre que le scénario de la fiction est -presque- entièrement rédigé et qu'il y aura donc entre huit et neuf chapitre. On est donc à 1/3 de la fiction, whouu ! Sortez le champagne !_

 _Joyeux Newtmas à toutes, câlin à vous !_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 **L'acte Vengeur**

 **.**

.

.

« Je comprends pas pourquoi tu ne vas pas tout simplement lui dire. »

« Tu sais très bien pourquoi ! » S'exclama Newt en levant les yeux au ciel. « Je le déteste. Je ne veux pas qu'il soit mon âme sœur. »

Newt soupira débité, il avait beau adoré Sonya, il avait des moments où elle le désespéré complètement. Elle savait parfaitement qu'il ne supportait pas Thomas et ne le supporterait jamais, mais n'arrivait pas à comprendre qu'il ne pouvait pas juste lui dire qu'ils étaient liés à vie puis partir comme si de rien n'était. Déjà que depuis que son tortionnaire avait appris qu'il avait reçu sa marque d'âme il ne le quittait plus des yeux une seule seconde, si en plus il apprenait que c'était son nom qui était tatoué sur son bras, sa vie deviendrait un enfer.

Jusqu'ici il avait réussi à éviter la confrontation avec le brun, collant Gally toute la journée pour ne pas se retrouver seul à la merci de Thomas. Mais son meilleur ami en avait vite eu marre d'avoir le blond dans les pattes et avaient décrété que comme aujourd'hui c'était mercredi, il allait manger avec les membres de son club de rugby. Tu parle d'un meilleur ami, il l'avait lâchement abandonné. Même si effectivement, tous les mercredi il rejoignait ses amis sportifs, mais étant de mauvaise fois, Newt avait décider de tous lui mettre sur le dos. Du coup, toujours pour ne pas resté seul, il avait rejoins Sonya et ses amies pour déjeuner avec elles. Mais le problème avec Sonya c'était qu'elle était au courant pour sa marque d'âme et elle lui rabâchait les oreilles pour qu'il aille voir Thomas et lui avoue tous. Quelle bonne blague.

« Et toi, ça avance avec Minho. » Lança-t-il pour changer de sujet.

Sonya s'empourpra subitement, elle fusilla son frère du regard et jeta un coup d'œil à ses amis pour s'assurer qu'elles n'avaient rien entendu. Heureusement pour elle, les autres filles c'était habituées aux conversations entre les jumeaux auxquelles elles ne comprenaient rien et ne cherchaient même plus à les comprendre, ni même à les écouter. Les joues rouges de gêné, Sonya se tourna de nouveau vers son frère.

« Balance pas ça comme ça ! » Glapit-elle de la petite voix aiguë qu'elle prenait quand elle était embarrassée.

Newt haussa les épaules, souriant intérieurement de la réaction de sa sœur. Il enchaîna sur une autre question en relation avec l'asiatique qui serrait bientôt son beau frère et Sonya oublia très vite leur sujet de départ, rougissant de plus en plus à mesure que les questions ce succédaient. Newt apprit que sa sœur mourrait d'envie d'aller parler à Minho mais qu'elle avait peur qu'il la repousse. En effet, Minho avait dix-huit ans passé et connaissait donc sa marque d'âme et s'il n'était pas encore venu l'annoncé à la rouquine, c'est qu'il avait sûrement honte d'elle.

« Où peut être qui voulait juste attendre que tu ai aussi la tienne. » Argumenta Newt tandis qu'il se levait en compagnie de sa sœur et ses amies pour débarrasser leurs plateaux.

« Où qu'il ne veux pas de moi. » Continua Sonya, ce qui fit soupirer Newt, ce qu'elle pouvait être butée parfois.

Une fois en dehors du self, Sonya et Newt saluèrent les autres filles qui s'éloignèrent en direction de leurs clubs respectifs ou rentrant chez elles pour celles qui en avait pas. De leurs côtés, les jumeaux partirent récupérer leurs affaires rester dans leur salle de classe puis se dirigèrent à leur tour vers la sortie du lycée, Sonya ne participant à aucune activité et le club d'art plastique dont faisait partie Newt, étant exceptionnellement fermé. Ils avaient donc décidés de profiter de ce mercredi après-midi pour se retrouver entre frère et sœur et profiter d'un trop rare moment de liberté que leur laissez le lycée en allant au cinéma.

Alors qu'ils longeaient le grillage délimitant le terrain de sport pour se rendre à l'arrêt de bus le plus proche, Newt tourna machinalement la tête pour observer les lycéens qui commençaient à envahir la piste athlétisme et les autres installations sportives. Il chercha sans s'en rendre compte une chevelure brune mais ne trouva pas la personne qu'il cherchait.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »

La question de Sonya le ramena à la réalité et il se rendit compte qu'il c'était arrêté en plein milieu du chemin. Il se crispa en réalisant que sans le vouloir il c'était mis à chercher du regard son pire ennemi. Il secoua la tête pour sortir cette affreuse pensée de son esprit et déglutit devant le regard insistant de sa jumelle.

« Je hum... » Il jeta un coup d'œil au terrain, cherchant quelque chose qu'il pourrait le sortir de l'embarra et aperçu un gars visiblement en retard qui courrait comme un dératé en direction des vestiaires. Il sourit en reconnaissant Minho. « Ça te dis, on va le voir ? »

Sonya suivit la direction de son regard et blêmis en voyant l'asiatique. Newt se retourna vers elle avec un sourire en coin, la jeune fille voulu effectuer un retrait stratégique en reculant d'un pas mais Newt fut plus rapide qu'elle. Il attrapa son poignet et l'entraîna derrière lui, rebroussant chemin pour entrer sur l'espace réservé aux différents sports proposé par le lycée.

« Mais imagine il à honte de moi, ou alors il a déjà une copine... Ou je n'ai pas la bonne marque et qu'il est lié à quelqu'un d'autre ? »

« Tu sais très bien que ce n'est pas possible de ne pas avoir la bonne marque. » Soupira Newt en entendant les absurdités que sa sœur trouvait pour ne pas se retrouver en face de Minho. « Et puis, qui aurait honte de toi ? Tu es une des plus belle fille du lycée. »

Ils se placèrent à côté de la porte des vestiaires, dans lesquels était entré Minho un peu avant leur arrivée. Newt tourna Sonya vers lui et, après s'être assuré qu'elle n'essaierait pas de s'enfuir, lui lâcha la main. Il se mit à scruter les allés venu des étudiants, tentant de se convaincre qu'il cherchait Minho, et non pas un certain brun aux yeux trop sombre.

« Mais s'il n'aime pas les rousses ? » Murmura Sonya fixant avec horreur la porte des vestiaires.

Elle sursauta lorsqu'elle s'ouvrit et fit un pas en arrière. Puis elle soupira, soulagé, en constatant que les garçons qui en sortaient n'avait rien à voir avec Minho. Newt lui jeta un regard consterné et elle lui répondit en fronçant les sourcils, tentant de prendre un air furieux. Qui sur elle avait plutôt l'air d'une mignonne petite colère de petite fille. Newt n'eut pas le temps d'ajouter quoi que ce soit d'autre que la porte s'ouvrit de nouveau, et vu comment Sonya avait pâlit brusquement avant de rougir tout aussi vite, il devina qu'il devait s'agir de l'asiatique tant attendu.

Sans attendre que Sonya reprenne ses esprits, il se retourna vers Minho qui c'était arrêté, la main encore sur la poignet de la porte des vestiaires, fixant tour à tour les jumeaux, son regard perdu s'attardant un peu plus sur Sonya. Des cris provenant des vestiaires, l'injuriant en lui ordonnant de fermer la porte le fire revenir à lui, et il claqua la porte avant de s'élancer vers le terrain. Il faillit passer devant Sonya en ne lui jetant qu'un bref coup d'œil mais Newt réagit avant qu'il ne s'éloigne d'avantage, il attrapa de nouveau le bras de sa sœur et s'élança à sa suite.

« Salut ! » S'exclama -t-il en se mettant à la hauteur de l'athlète qui ne s'arrêta pas pour autant de marcher. « Avec ma sœur, _Sonya,_ on voulait te parler. » Continua-t-il en insistant bien sur le prénom.

Minho le fixa quelques secondes, ouvrant puis refermant la bouche sans trouver de quoi répondre. Il évita le regard de Sonya et tourna la tête vers le sportif plus loin qui avait déjà commencés à courir sur la piste rouge athlétisme.

« Ok, mais en marchant alors, je suis déjà hyper en retard et si ça continue je vais me faire tuer. » Articula très rapidement Minho en marchant de plus belle vers les autres membres de son club de courses. «

« Euh... Ouais. » Répondit Newt un peu déstabiliser par la réponse.

« Tu es un ami de Thomas,non ? » Lui demanda Minho avant qu'il ne puisse enchaîner. « Newt c'est ça ? »

« On peut dire ça. » Marmonna le blond en échangeant un regard avec Sonya qu'il tenait toujours par le poignet, en s'en rendant compte il la lâcha.

La jeune fille avait reprit des couleurs plus naturelles en constatant qu'aucun des deux garçons n'avaient entamé _le_ sujet et n'essaya pas de s'enfuir de nouveau. Ça ne servait plus à rien maintenant qu'elle était face à Minho.

« J'aime bien Thomas, c'est un bon pote. » Continua Minho sans se douter que ses paroles avaient bien plus d'impact sur Newt que ce qu'il pensait.

« Hum. En fait samedi c'était notre anniversaire. » Annonça brutalement Newt pour changer au plus vite de sujet. Il se prit un coup dans l'épaule de la part de Sonya qu'il ignora, Minho quitta enfin son équipe des yeux pour tourner la tête vers eux pour leur sourire.

« Ah oui ? Bon anniversaire alors, ça vous fait quel âge ? » Les questionna-t-il, bien qu'au petit sourire qu'il affichait, Newt se douta qu'il le savait parfaitement.

« Dix-huit ans. » Répondit Sonya, en évitant de regarder les deux garçons.

Newt sourit en voyant le regard que Minho posa sur la blonde vénitienne, qui , trop occuper à observer les alentours ne s'en aperçu pas. Ils atteignirent enfin la piste d'athlétisme et ils durent attendre que Minho s'excuse platement à son chef d'équipe pour son retard. Après l'avoir bien engueuler, l'autre lycéen l'autorisa à finir sa conversation avec les jumeaux et Minho revient vers eux en souriant.

« C'est cool, grâce à vous j'ai eu une bonne excuse pour mon retard et j'ai échappé aux cent cinquante pompes. » Déclara-t-il tout heureux.

« Euh... » Fit Newt en échangeant un regard surprit avec Sonya, vu comment avait hurlé le chef, il n'imaginait même pas se que ça donnait quand il était vraiment énervé. « Du coup maintenant on est majeur et … »

« Oh merde ! » S'exclama Minho en le coupant dans son élan. « J'ai oublié ma bouteille d'eau dans les vestiaires, tu peux aller me la chercher Newt ? » Il plongea son regard dans celui du blond, qui comprit rapidement où il voulait en venir.

« Pas de problème. » Répondit -il en souriant.

Il ignora le regard désespéré que lui lança Sonya et fit demi -tour pour repartir vers les vestiaires. Sonya le regarda s'éloigner en se mordant la lèvre, elle jeta un coup d'œil à Minho qui suivait lui aussi l'avancement de Newt. Elle s'éclaircit la gorge, pour lui dire qu'elle allait avec Newt, mais le regard de Minho croissant le sien lui coupa la parole. Elle déglutit doucement et tenta de prendre une grande inspiration, mais avant qu'elle n'ai pu dire quoi que ce soit, Minho se jeta sur elle et la souleva du sol, la faisant tournoyer.

Elle cria de surprise, s'accrochant à ses épaules pour ne pas tomber. Ce n'est que quand elle croisa le regard de Minho et son grand sourire qu'elle comprit qu'il l'avait prise dans ses bras.

« J'attends ça depuis tellement longtemps. » Murmura-t-il près de son oreilles en s'imobilisant, la gardant néanmoins dans ses bras.

Elle sourit en comprenant se que ses mots signifiaient et passa ses bras autours de son cou. Il la serra contre lui puis la reposa doucement sur le sol, sans pour autant la lâcher.

« Pourquoi n'est tu pas venu me le dire plus tôt alors ? » Chuchota à son tour Sonya, comme pour ne pas briser l'harmonie qui venait de s'établir entre eux.

« Je préférais attendre que tu ai ta marque, pour être sur d'être le bon pour toi. » Répondit Minho. « Attends, je suis bien le bon hein ? »

Sonya rit devant son air paniqué à l'idée de s'être trompé et sourit en voyant les rougeurs colorés ses joues. Elle se mit sur la pointe des pieds et se pencha en avant pour l'embrasser sur la joue.

 **.**

 **~oOo~**

 **.**

Un peu plus loin, Newt observait le tout nouveau couple en souriant amèrement. Il savait qu'il aurait du être heureux pour sa sœur, mais il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de ressentir un pincement au cœur. Lui n'aurait jamais droit à se genre de démonstration d'affection avec la personne qu'il aimait.

Il piqua à sa pensé et secoua brusquement la tête, il ne l'aimait pas, et ne l'aimerait jamais ! Ce n'était qu'une erreur de lien, il ne tomberait pas amoureux de lui, jamais.

Il se détourna du spectacle de sa sœur et de son future beau frère et reprit la direction des vestiaires. Même s'il se doutait que l'histoire de la bouteille d'eau n'était qu'une excuse pour se retrouver seul avec Sonya, vu la chaleur qu'il faisait aujourd'hui, Minho aurait réellement besoin d'avoir de quoi se désaltérer. Il pénétra donc dans les vestiaires, désormais vide à la recherche de la bouteille. Et alors qu'il se demandait subitement où était les affaires de Minho et comment il allait les reconnaître, il entendit un gémissement.

Il se figea immédiatement, tous ses sens à l'écoute, mais il n'entendit rien de plus. Il fronça les sourcils, ça ne pouvait pas être ce à quoi il pensait, n'est-ce pas ? C'était rien, juste une invention de son imagination. Il continua donc sa recherche sans trop ce préoccuper de se bruit étrange. Il fouilla dans les affaires étalés sur les banc, cherchant un moyen d'identifier celle de Minho, faisant un peu plus de bruit que nécessaire, juste au cas ou. Mais lorsqu'il tourna à l'angle du mur pour passer à la deuxième partie du vestiaires, il s'immobilisa de nouveau. Alors qu'il c'était imaginé plein de chose en entendant le gémissement, il n'avait pas pensé à _ça_.

Une fille brune en sous vêtement était assise à califourchon sur les jambes de Thomas. Son Thomas. Il serra les poings de fureur, à la fois parce que son cerveau avait qualifié Thomas comme lui appartenant, mais aussi à cause de la monté dans son corps d'un étrange et dévastateur mélange de haine et de jalousie qui inhiba toutes pensés cohérentes de son esprit. Et c'est sûrement pour ça qu'il s'élança vers les deux autres adolescents qui le dévisageaient surprit pour l'une et absolument pas étonné pour l'autre, et qu'il écrasa son poing sur la joue de Thomas.

Le brun, objet de ses pensés, bascula en arrière et tomba du banc sur lequel il était assis, entraînant la fille dans sa chute. Il y eu un moment de flottement, puis Thomas repoussa brutalement la fille, toujours affalée sur lui et se redressa vivement. Lui, heureusement pour le pauvre petit cœur de Newt, contrairement à sa partenaire était encore totalement habillé, seul sa ceinture débouclé témoignait de l'activité qu'il pratiquait quelques minutes plus tôt.

« Newt ! » S'exclama-t-il, sortant abruptement le blond de son état d'énervement. « Qu'est-ce que tu fou ! »

Newt cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, ne réalisant pas totalement ce qu'il venait de faire mais dont la marque rouge sur la mâchoire de Thomas attestait indubitablement. Avant qu'il puisse imaginer une seule excuse pour se justifier, Thomas avait enjambé le banc qui les séparé, il l'attrapa par le cou et le plaqua violemment contre le mur. Newt retient un couinement de douleur et tenta de le repousser vainement, Thomas resserrant sa prise sur lui.

« Lâche moi ! » S'écria-t-il.

Mais ce n'était visiblement pas la réponse qu'il attendait car Thomas le cogna de nouveau contre le mur et cette fois il ne put se retenir de geindre lorsque sa tête heurta le béton. Il ferma les yeux sous la douleur.

Il eu un moment de silence, où seul le son des battement effréné de son cœur résonna contre les tempes de Newt, puis brusquement, Thomas changea son emprise sur lui, lâchant son cou mais collant son épaule contre le torse du blond pour l'empêcher de bouger et attraper son bras de sa main libre. Newt rouvrit les yeux, qu'il ne se souvenait pas avoir fermé, et le regarda faire sans comprendre. Puis en le voyant tenter de défaire le foulard enroulé autour de son poignet il réalisa subitement. Il s'agita dans tous les sens tentant d'échapper à son emprise.

« Lâche moi ! » Hurla-t-il en arrachant son bras aux mains de Thomas. Il ne devait pas voir sa marque d'âme, surtout pas !

Mais Thomas ne le laissa pas faire et attrapa de nouveau son bras, tirant sur le tissu qui se dénoua finalement, révélant plusieurs plaies dont les mouvements brusques des deux garçons avaient rouvertes. Thomas s'immobilisa un instant en voyant les scarifications, instant qu'il suffit à Newt pour ramener son bras contre lui tout en échappant à l'emprise du brun. Il s'éloigna de plusieurs pas, frissonnant devant le regard furieux de Thomas.

« Montre moi ! » Ordonna-t-il. « Sinon ta mère perdra son travail. Déjà que c'est limite, vu que tu m'as frapper, alors si tu veux pas que ta putain de famille se retrouve à la rue, tu as intérêt à me montrer cette putain de marque d'âme ! »

« Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire de connaître son nom. » Cracha Newt sans s'arrêter de reculer. Il se tendit en sentant la froideur d'un mur contre son dos, et regarda autour de lui, tentant de trouver un échappatoire.

« Ce que ça peut me faire ? » Répéta Thomas avec un sourire mauvais. « Mais une personne de plus à torturer pour t'atteindre bien sûr. »

Sa remarque eux l'avantage de faire ricaner Newt, si seulement il savait que c'était son nom, il rirait beaucoup moins. Thomas fronça les sourcils en voyant le rictus, mais avant qu'il ne puisse dire ou faire quelques choses d'autres, une voix féminine résonna, les faisant tous les deux sursauter.

« Thomas ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Qu'est-ce que ça veux dire ? Je croyais que vous étiez amis. »

La fille brune c'était relevé -et rhabillée- et posé sur Thomas ses grands yeux bleus maquillés à la perfections. Regard interrogateur qui eut le don de déstabiliser le brun, perdant brusquement tous ses moyens, il jeta un coup d'oeil à Newt avant de revenir sur la fille qu'il avait visiblement oublié, tout comme Newt.

« Brenda, ce n'est-pas … Enfin c'est compliqué, avec Newt tu sais on... »

Il lança un regard au blond, semblant lui demander de l'aide, mais Newt l'ignora totalement, comme s'il allait l'aidé à se sortir de sa propre connerie. Il profita plutôt de cette distraction inattendu pour esquiver un mouvement vers la sortie, puis voyant que Thomas ne s'interposait pas, il s'élança en courant vers extérieur.

Une fois dehors il du rapidement arrêter de courir, sa jambe boiteuse se rappelant douloureusement à lui, encore un souvenir de Thomas ça. Il ne jeta pas un seul regard en direction du terrain ou devait encore se trouver sa sœur, et fonça directement vers la sortie du lycée, espérant mettre le plus de distance possible entre lui et Thomas avant qu'il réussisse à se débarrasser de cette fille. Il grogna, furieux contre le brun mais aussi contre lui même de s'être laissé emporté. Il serra les poings puis regarda sa marque d'âme, couverte du sang des scarifications qu'il c'était fait le lundi. Visiblement, grâce à ça, Thomas n'avait pas put lire son nom. Il était encore sauf, mais vu l'acharnement qu'il m'était contre lui, ce n'était qu'une question de temps avec qu'il parvienne à ses fins et ne découvre la réalité.


	4. Chapitre 4 - Larmes Acides

_Vous avez remarqués que quand un auteur est malade il écrit plus que d'habitude ? Enfin j'ai l'impression. Du coup je suis malade alors j'écris et j'ai des profs absents alors j'écris encore plus._

 _J'ai cru que je n'arriverais jamais à la fin de ce chapitre, mon ordi m'as lâché alors que je n'e lavais pas fini , j'ai tout juste eu le temps de copier mes données sur un disque dur et d'enregistrer le chapitre sur un brouillon du site. J'ai essayée d'écrire sur mon téléphone mais c'est complètement impossible, franchement je vénère les gens qui écrivent inuquement comme ça. Finalement j'ai pu avoir accès à un autre ordi et voilà enfin ce chapitre 4_.

 _ **ANNONCE**_ _: En majuscules car c'est important, enfin pas tant que ça mais les majuscules le rends important, bref. Vous avez déjà dût voir que sur le site il y a la partie fiction mais aussi une partie forum. Je suis allée regarder et il n'y a pas de forum français de TMR. Oui je sais c'est une calomnie ! Du coup je me demandais si ça vous intéresserez d'un crée un. J'aimerais bien avoir plusieurs avis alors si vous avez la flemme de me le dire par review, envoyé moi un message. Bref faîte le moi savoir, merci :)_

 _Et maintenant go pour la suite ! Je vous adore, cette fiction est celle qui a plus plus d'alerte, de favoriteur et de review alors que ce n'est même pas la plus lu. Je suis contente que Lâmes vous plaise autant, câlins à vous à bientôt !_

.

.

 **Larmes acides**

.

.

.

« Alors Minho, que veux-tu faire plus tard ? »

Newt et Sonya échangèrent un regard amusé. Dès qu'elle avait appris que Sonya avait rencontré son âme sœur, leur mère avait insisté pour l'inviter à manger à la maison. Sonya avait bataillé pour que le repas n'ai pas lieu mais sa mère savait se montrer tellement persuasive qu'elle avait fini par céder. Elle en avait parlé à Minho, espérant qu'il refuse l'invitation, après tout ça ne faisait qu'une semaine qu'ils étaient ensemble. Mais l'asiatique avait trouvé ça très gentil et c'était empressé d'accepter. A son plus grand malheur. Maintenant il se retrouvait coincé entre les jumeaux, assit en face de leur mère, une belle femme d'une quarantaine d'année dont la chevelure brune un peu terne, était bien loin de celles éclatantes de ces enfants. Toujours aussi énergique que si elle avait encore vingt ans, elle lui faisait subir un interrogatoire dans les règles, digne des meilleures séries policières. Après l'avoir questionné sur sa famille, elle s'intéressait maintenant à son parcours scolaires, ne lui laissant pas un instant de répit pour discuter avec les deux blonds ou même pour manger.

« J'aimerais aller à l'université tout en continuant le sport pour intégrer une équipe athlétisme de niveau national. » Annonça-t-il en regardant Sonya du coin de l'œil, a petite amie l'encouragea d'un sourire.

Sa mère, elle, haussa un sourcil, gardant le même air sérieux et inébranlable depuis le début du repas, rendant toute émotion invisible dans ses traits, ce qui angoissait Minho. Il avala de travers lorsqu'elle reprit :

« Et quelles études compte tu suivre à l'université ? C'est important les études il ne faut pas jurer que par le sport. »

« Euh... Je ne sais pas encore, Madame. » Répondit Minho avec un petit sourire contrit.

Et le repas s'éternisait, alors qu'ils entamaient à peine le plat de résistance, du poulet avec des pommes de terres, Minho faisait de son mieux pour répondre aux questions de la matriarche, questions de plus en plus pointues qui le mettait mal à l'aise. Sonya et Newt venaient de temps à autre à son secours, mais très vite leur mère recentrait la conversation -l'interrogatoire- sur leur invité qui se sentait obligé de répondre.

Finalement, alors qu'elle commençait à demander à un Minho rougissant combien de copine il avait eu avant sa fille et jusqu'où il était allé avec elle, Sonya se leva pour débarrasser et aller chercher le dessert, et Minho s'empressa de faire de même en prétextant l'aider à ramener les couverts jusqu'à la cuisine, pour pouvoir échapper aux questions embarrassantes. Resté seul avec sa mère, Newt se pencha vers elle avec un petit sourire.

« Alors ? » Demanda-t-il simplement.

Les yeux sombres de la brune s'illuminèrent brusquement et un grand sourire étira ses traits, contrastant avec l'attitude stricte qu'elle maintenait jusqu'à lors. Elle s'agita sur sa chaise, comme une enfant, tapant des mains pour manifester son contentement.

« Il est parfait ! » S'exclama-t-elle juste assez fort pour ne pas se faire entendre de la cuisine où Sonya retenait Minho. « J'avais peur que ce soit un type un peu trop coincé et à fond sur ses études, Sonya est déjà assez bosseuse comme ça. Mais un sportif aussi sexy que lui c'est génial, ils vont si bien ensemble ! »

Newt pouffa alors que sa mère s'extasiait sur son futur beau-fils et sur le couple qu'ils formeraient avec Sonya. Puis elle retrouva subitement un air grave alors que Minho revenait dans la pièce, portant la tarte préparée par Sonya quelques heures plus tôt. Dès qu'il fût assis et que tout le monde se retrouva avec une part de gâteau, elle reprit ses questions, intraitable.

« C'est bon, maman, arrête de l'embêter. » Fini par l'interrompre Newt en souriant.

Grave erreur.

« D'accord Newt. » Obéit-elle avec un petit sourire qui n'augurait rien de bon. « Et toi, quant-est-ce que tu vas me présenter ton âme sœur ? »

Newt blêmit brusquement et se mordit l'intérieur de la joue en baissant les yeux. Pour une fois qu'il parvenait à ne plus y penser, il fallait que sa mère aborde justement le sujet qu'il voulait absolument éviter.

« Tu ne lui as toujours pas dit ? » Intervient Sonya, voyant que son frère ne se pressait pas pour répondre.

« Dire quoi ? » S'inquiéta la brune, son regard alternant entre ses deux enfants. « Newt, qu'est-ce que tu dois me dire ? »

Devant le mutisme dans lequel semblait s'être plongé son fils, elle posa une main qui se voulait réconfortante sur son épaule et Newt se sentit coupable de ne pas lui avoir montré sa marque d'âme. Mais il ne pouvait pas lui montrer, à elle plus qu'un autre, avec Sonya elle était la seule au courant de qui était réellement Thomas. Bien sûr elle ne savait pas tous. S'il lui avait parlé du double-jeu du brun, gentil devant les autres mais fourbe et manipulateur dès qu'il se retrouvait seul avec Newt, elle ne savait rien des coups, des blessures physiques et morales qu'il avait pu lui infliger. Elle ignorait tout de l'emprise malsaine qu'il exerçait sur lui, ce qu'il l'avait forcé à faire. Pour elle. Car avant tous, Thomas était le fils pourri gâté du patron de sa mère et d'un seul mot à son père il pouvait la virer. Et sans son travail sa mère n'avait plus rien, elle ne pouvait plus faire vivre sa famille, sa seule raison de vivre, qui se retrouverait inévitablement séparée.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » Demanda Minho, complètement perdu. « Qui est l'âme sœur de Newt ? »

Newt serra les poings, se retenant pour ne pas s'énerver. Ou éclater en sanglots, au choix.

« Ça ne te regarde pas. » Répliqua-t-il un peu plus froidement qu'il ne l'aurait voulu. Refroidissant l'ambiance déjà tendue.

« Ne lui parle pas comme ça. » L'injecta Sonya en le fusillant du regard.

« Je lui parle comme je veux. » S'écria-t-il en se levant brusquement, frappant ses mains contre la table. Sa chaise tomba en arrière dans un fracas épouvantable et tous les regards se braquèrent sur lui, surpris pour Minho, incompréhensif pour sa mère. Mais se fût celui réprobateur de sa jumelle qui fit tomber ses dernières brides de contrôle. Ok c'était partie pour l'énervement.

« C'est pas parce que toi tu es heureuse, que tout le monde doit l'être avec sa putain d'âme sœur ! » Hurla-t-il. « Tous ça c'est des conneries ! Je suis sûr qu'avant de voir ton nom sur son bras Minho n'en avait rien à foutre de toi, t'aurais pu crever qu'il n'en n'aurait rien eu à faire ! S'il faut un autre nom serrait apparut à la place et il serrait aller voir ailleurs sans t'accorder un seul pauvre regard, car tu n'en vaux même pas la peine ! »

Il s'interrompit, à bout de souffle, se rendant compte que ce qu'il criait n'avait aucun sens et qu'il ne faisait que reprocher à sa sœur d'avoir le bonheur d'être aimée par son âme sœur alors que lui ne pouvait pas y prétendre. Il croisa le regard glacial de Sonya et retient sa respiration alors qu'elle se levait à son tour pour lui faire face, plantant ses yeux ambrés, aussi aiguisés que des poignards dans ceux de Newt. Il savait que ça allait faire mal.

« Son âme sœur est Thomas. » Asséna-t-elle simplement.

« Je te déteste. » Souffla Newt en s'enfuyant dans le couloir, fuyant le regard surprit de Minho et celui écœurant de compassion de sa mère.

 **.**

 **~oOo~**

 **.**

« Newt ! »

Le claquement de doigts le ramena brusquement à la réalité, il sursauta, comme sortant de transe, et loucha sur la main juste devant son nez. Il cligna plusieurs fois des yeux et soupira en comprenant ce qu'il venait de se passer. Il suivit du regard la main qui revenait près de son possesseur puis leva la tête vers Gally en le fusillant du regard.

« Quoi encore ? » Lança-t-il agacé. Il n'aimait quand on lui faisait ça, comme s'il était un chien et qu'un claquement pouvait attirer son attention.

« En fait ça fait dix minutes que je parle dans le vide. » Soupira Gally sans relever l'agressivité présente dans la voix de son meilleur ami. « Tu pourrais au moins faire semblant de t'intéresser à ce que je dis, c'est pas comme si c'était pas important après tout. »

« Désolé Gally. » Répondit Newt avec une grimace d'excuse. Il se frotta la tête, geste qu'il faisait souvent lorsqu'il était gêné. « Je pensais à autre chose. »

« Ça je l'avais bien remarqué. Tu es comme ça depuis lundi, il s'est passé un truc ce week-end ? Ça a un rapport avec Minho, il s'est mal comporté ? Il y a eu un problème » L'interrogea Gally en tirant sur la clope qu'il avait à la main.

Newt dévisagea son meilleur ami un peu étonné se demandant comment il faisait pour toujours deviner l'origine de ses troubles. Mais après presque une décennie passé à ses côtés, il aurait dût s'y habituer, après tout ils n'étaient pas meilleurs amis pour rien. Il lui sourit pour le rassurer, l'inquiétude qui se lisait sur les traits de Gally jurait atrocement avec ses épais sourcils et son air de brute. Il porta sa cigarette à ses lèvres et en aspira un grande partie pour la rejeter doucement avant de relever les yeux sur son ami.

« Minho n'y est pour rien. » Affirma-t-il finalement, après tout l'asiatique n'avait certainement pas voulu déclencher de confit entre Sonya et lui. « Juste quelques problèmes de famille rien de grave. »

« Tant mieux ! » S'exclama Gally, attirant sur lui l'attention des autres fumeurs.

Newt et lui c'était retrouver au coin fumeur après manger, l'endroit était excentrer du reste du lycée, les profs espérant vainement que le mettre à l'écart dissuaderait les élèves d'y aller à chaque pause. Bien sûr ce n'était pas le cas, l'endroit était, comme toujours, envahis de dizaine de lycéens qui, à défaut de pouvoir s'asseoir sur le pauvre et uniquement que l'établissement avait bien voulut installer, étaient étalé par terre sur les galets où profitant des rares coins d'herbe pas encore totalement piétinés. Newt, au contraire de Gally, n'était pas un gros fumeur mais il aimait bien se retrouver dans cet endroit où tout le monde semblait s'appréciait un minimum, rassemblés par le pouvoir étranges de la cigarette, créatrice de lien depuis des années.

Aujourd'hui c'était lui qui avait demandé à Gally de venir avec lui fumer une ou deux clopes, Thomas le poursuivait, à la limite du harcèlement, depuis le début de la semaine, soit quatre jours, lui demandant sans cesse, plus ou moins gentiment, de lui montrer sa marque d'âme. Il avait donc décidé qu'il méritait bien une pause cigarette pour se détendre et s'éloigner plus d'une minute du brun, qui étant non-fumeur, ne penserait jamais à venir le trouver ici.

C'est épuisant, son esprit ne pouvait plus supporter le brun qui était devenu de plus en plus lourds au fils des jours, il faisait son possible pour se retrouver seul avec lui à un point que même Gally, pourtant pas très bon observateur, l'avait remarqué. Mais jusqu'ici Newt avait réussi à l'éviter, mais à la place d'abandonner, Thomas n'avait fait que renforcer ses tentatives pour l'écarter des autres. Et puis il y avait son cœur, se traître qui battait plus vite à chaque fois que le brun s'approchait un peu trop de lui, qui voulait lui ordonner de sauter sur Thomas pour l'embrasser, lui envoyant pleins d'images mentales -absolument affreuse- de ce que serrait la vie avec Thomas. Heureusement il arrivait à se contrôler pour éviter une crise diplomatique avec Thomas, il avait constamment l'impression que son cœur et sa tête étaient entré dans une guerre à l'intérieur même de lui. Et il savait très bien qu'il ne pourrait qu'avoir qu'un seul gagnant. Ou la mort des deux camps.

Gally le tira de nouveau de ses pensées quand il jeta la fin de sa clope par terre et qu'il l'écrasa avec son pied. Newt s'empressa de faire de même après un coup d'œil à sa montre qui lui apprit qu'ils devaient reprendre les cours dans moins de cinq minutes. Ils s'éloignèrent en discutant du cours de biologie qui promettait d'être un véritable calvaire, surtout pour Gally qui se demandait souvent ce qu'il était venu faire dans la filière scientifique du lycée. Puis la réalité reprit le pas sur ce petit instant de tranquillité que Newt avait à peine eu le temps d'apprécier. Ils avaient à peine fait une dizaine de métrés que Thomas les rattrapa, s'interposant devant eux pour leur couper le chemin. Newt soupira.

« Newt, on doit parler. » Annonça le brun en fixant un regard sombre dans celui de Newt qui se sentit frissonner, pas parce que son cœur faisait encore des siennes, mais plutôt car ça n'augurait rien de bon.

« Les cours vont reprendre. » Esquiva Newt en baissant les yeux pour ne plus affronter l'air dur de Thomas. Comment pouvait-il le faire se sentir aussi mal avec un seul regard ? Ça ne devrait pas être autorisé de ressentir ce genre de truc.

« Tient tu l'appelle plus Blondie ? » Intervint Gally, attirant sur lui l'attention de ses deux amis.

Newt réalisa qu'il avait raison, Thomas ne l'appelait pratiquement jamais par son prénom, lui préférant toujours des surnoms. Blondie s'ils étaient en présence d'autres personnes comme Gally, et d'autre, beaucoup moins sympathique, une fois qu'ils se retrouvaient seuls tous les deux. L'utilisation de son patronyme renforçait le sentiment de malaise que Newt ressentait depuis l'arrivée de Thomas. Mais ça ne changeait pas de d'habitude, Newt c'était toujours sentit mal quand Thomas était à ses côtés, d'abords par il était son souffre-douleur attitré puis ça n'avait fait que se renforcer quand il avait découvert qu'il était son âme sœur et qu'il rêvait secrètement jour et nuit d'embrasser sa peau, de savoir si elle avait un goût aussi sucré qu'il se l'imaginait et de compter d'un baiser chacun de ses grains de beauté qui la parsemait. Il secoua vivement la tête en se baffant mentalement pour revenir à la réalité, il ne devait pas penser à ces conneries, ce n'était pas lui ça !

« Peu importe » Grinça Thomas en reportant son attention sur le blond. « Minho m'a parlé. »

La chaleur qui était montée en Newt tandis qu'il imaginait la peau de Thomas, rougit par ses baisés, retomba d'un coup, un frisson glacé le prit brusquement et il eut l'impression que la terre se dérobait sous ses pieds. Il avait parlé à Minho. Minho lui avait dit.

Il resta paralysé par l'annonce, pensant à tous ce que ça allait engendrer, et au vu de l'expression de colère froide qu'affichait Thomas, ses pires craintes allaient se réaliser. Il reprit brusquement ses esprits lorsque son poignet fut agrippé et tiré en avant, le forçant à suivre Thomas qui partait en direction du gymnase. Newt paniqua en réalisant que Gally était parti, le laissant seul avec son pire ennemi. Il voulut se dégager de l'emprise que Thomas avait sur lui, mais le brun serrait son bras beaucoup trop fort, ses doigts devenant blanc sous la pression qu'il exerçait.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » Tenta Newt en attrapant le bras du brun pour soulager quelque peu son poignet. « On a cours dans moins de deux minutes ! »

Mais Thomas ignora totalement sa vaine tentative de diversion et le traîna sans douceur jusque derrière le bâtiment qui servait pour les sports d'intérieur. Newt déglutit en se rendant compte que plus ils avançaient moins ils croisaient de monde sur leur chemin, jusqu'à ce qu'il n'y ai plus personne. Une fois totalement seul, Thomas le projeta contre le mur. Le dos de Newt heurta brutalement la tôle, qui vibra dans un grincement lugubre.

Newt serra les dents sous la douleur mais ne laissa rien paraître. Il était hors de question de faire plaisir au brun en lui montrant qu'il avait le dessus sur lui. Sans lui laisser le temps de réagir, Thomas attrapa de nouveau son bras et le tira brutalement à lui, arrachant un grognement à Newt. Le blond tenta de le repousser mais rien n'y fit, Thomas avait beaucoup plus de force que lui. Il plaqua sa main sur le foulard beige, dernier rempart entre sa marque d'âme et le regard sombre de Thomas.

« Arrête ça. » Siffla le blond en soutenant son regard. « Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire de savoir ? Ça ne t'apportera rien. »

« Je veux vérifier si Minho m'as dit la vérité. » Répondit Thomas en resserrant sa prise sur le bras du blond. Il le tordit lentement comme pour faire durer le plaisir de faire souffrir l'autre garçon.

Newt se retrouva bientôt avec son bras droit douloureusement tordu dans son dos, à la merci de Thomas. Le brun força un peu plus sur son articulation, forçant Newt à se pencher en avant pour soulager son épaule. Il hoqueta de douleur mais parvient à ravaler ses larmes pour crier une ultime supplique, espérant vainement que Thomas abandonne et le laisse enfin tranquille.

« Lâche-moi ! Tu crois vraiment ce que ce connard de chinois à pu te dire ?! »

« Il n'y a qu'un seul moyen de vérifier. » Trancha Thomas d'une voix vite.

Et il arracha le morceau de tissu. Newt sentit son souffle se couper lorsque Thomas posa ses yeux sur son propre nom, sa marque brûlait sur son poignet et il l'imaginait très clairement s'illuminer d'argent, signe que Thomas en avait pris connaissance. La main de Thomas se desserra légèrement, soulageant quelque peu son bras. Puis l'instant d'après, il renforça sa prise, plus fort et Newt poussa un grognement de douleur. Il avait l'impression que Thomas allait finir par lui arracher le bras, la souffrance qu'il ressentait s'amplifiait à mesure que Thomas remontait son bras vers sa nuque et il se pencha un peu plus en avant.

Le sol sous ses yeux se brouillait, devenant flou et lorsqu'une tache plus sombre vient le maculer, suivit d'une dizaine d'autres, il comprit qu'il pleurait. Mais il ne savait pas si c'était à cause de la douleur dans son bras, ou bien à cause du vide qu'il emplissait son estomac suite au rejet de Thomas. Car c'était bel et bien un rejet, quand le brun avait enfin put voir qu'il était réellement l'âme sœur de son souffre-douleur, il avait eu un moment d'hésitation, il S'était relâché. Mais très vite, il c'était reprit, renforcement son emprise sur Newt, et pas seulement physiquement, il savait maintenant qu'ils étaient liés et il aurait beau le refuser, il ne pouvait rien y faire.

Newt aurait presque put être heureux de la position dans laquelle il se trouvait, ainsi, dos à Thomas il ne pouvait pas voir l'air de dégoût qui s'étalerait inévitablement sur ses traits, il pouvait encore repousser un peu la confrontation visuelle avec son agresseur, son pire ennemi, Thomas. Son âme sœur.

Alors, quand Thomas lâcha enfin son bras pour attraper son t-shirt et le retourner face à lui, il ferma les yeux. Il sentit les larmes rouler sur ses joues, il sentit le regard de Thomas poser sur lui. Il l'entendit ordonner d'ouvrir les yeux. Et il sentit le premier coup faire naître une nouvelle douleur dans le creux de son ventre, s'ajoutant à toutes celles que Thomas avait déjà causé, physique comme mentale, passé comme présente. Et futur.

.

 **~oOo~**

 **.**

Newt était un lâche. Il avait fui. De toute manière il n'aurait pas pu supporter de rester immobile sur une chaise à tenter de ne montrer aucune expression pour que personne ne vienne lui poser de questions. Alors il était partie, séchant les cours de l'après-midi, il se trouverait une excuse plus tard. Pour l'instant il voulait juste s'enfuir, s'éloigner de ses problèmes, les éviter le plus longtemps possible. Et surtout, il ne voulait plus jamais voir Thomas. Maintenant que le lien était à moitié crée, par la faute de sa reconnaissance par Thomas, les sensations qu'il ressentait s'étaient amplifiées, s'il avait cru que les contacts physique ou même visuels avec Thomas étaient durs à supporter avant, maintenant c'était de la rigolade par rapport à ce qu'il devait supporter maintenant. Chaque regard, chaque frôlement avec la peau du brun faisait exploser en lui des milliers de volcans. Ce que les gens appelaient des papillons dans le ventre, ce n'était rien comparait au reste. Maintenant ça en devenait insupportable, il était accro à Thomas, à chaque fois qu'il le touchait il sentait grandir en lui l'amour qu'il ressentait.

L'amour. Il devait se rendre à l'évidence, il était amoureux de Thomas. Un amour forcé par un destin qui se foutait clairement de sa gueule, mais un amour quand même. Fort et puissant. Indestructible et destructeur.

« Newton ? »

Newt sursauta violement, sortant des pensés où il c'était perdu. Il essuya rageusement une larme qui avait eu l'audace de s'échapper pour venir rouler sur sa joue et se tourna vers celui qui l'appelait.

« Aris ? »

Il eut à peine le temps de se remettre de la surprise d'avoir le châtain en face de lui, qu'un poing entra dans son champ de vision et percuta sa joue. Il chancela et tomba en arrière.


	5. Chapitre 5 - L'amer Passé

_Bon vous commencez à avoir l'habitude de mes publications irrégulières non ? Je n'ai pas été une auteur très assidue ces derniers temps, ni une très bonne lectrice car j'ai pas pris le temps de poster des reviews sur les fictions que je lis, désolée. Quoi qu'il en soit, avec mes études je risque d'écrire de moins en moins et je ne sais même pas si je pourrais continuer à écrire l'année prochaine, mais j'esserais de m'avancer le plus possible dans mes fictions._

 _Je n'ai rien à dire à part que j'aime bien ce chapitre. Ah, et que je commence à décrocher un peu du fandom de TMR, et j'espère avoir assez de motivation pour continuer à écrire mes fictions._

 _Je souhaite un prompt rétablissement à Dylan et je vous dis bonne lecture._

 _._

.

.

 **L'amer Passé**

.

.

.

« Oh mon dieu je suis désolé ! »

Aris se pencha vers le blond toujours au sol des suite de son coup de poing. Il lui agrippa le bras pour l'aider à se relever alors que Newt frottait sa mâchoire endolorie par l'impact.

« Est-ce que ça va ? » S'enquit le châtain une fois que Newt fut de nouveau sur ses pieds.

« Tu viens de me foutre un pain et tu me demande si ça va ? » Répondit Newt d'un ton acide. Il était toujours en colère contre Thomas mais aussi contre lui même et le coup qu'Aris lui avait mit n'arrangeait en aucun cas sa mauvaise humeur. Et ça ne faisait que rajouter une blessure de plus à celle que lui avait causé ce connard de Thomas.

« Oh oui … Je.. Désolé pour ça. » Marmonna Aris en rougissant.

Il passa une main gênée dans ses cheveux, évitant le regard sombre de Newt, qui soupira en voyant le rouge prendre place sur les joues pâles du plus jeune. Cela faisait plusieurs mois qu'il ne l'avait pas croisé mais sa maladresse et son manque d'assurance n'avait visiblement pas quitté le châtain et, comme c'était le cas avant, il lui était toujours impossible de lui en vouloir. Surtout qu'Aris avait le chic pour se sentir coupable de tous et de rien.

« C'est bon. » Avoua Newt en secouant la tête. « Je comprends tout à fait ta réaction. Après tous ce que je t'ai fais, je l'ai largement mérité. »

L'autre se dandina, hésitant visiblement entre accepté cette possibilité et entre démentir la proposition de Newt, quitte à prendre tous les tords pour lui. Finalement il ne fit aucun des deux, se contentant de froncer les sourcils en dévisageant Newt, l'observant de haut en bas et constatant sa tenue plus que froissée, sale et déchirée par endroit. Ce n'était sûrement pas son pauvre petit coup de poing qui l'avait mit dans cet état, il avait peu de force et si Newt était tombé, c'était surtout dû à la surprise qu'à la puissance du coup. Il tenta d'interroger Newt mais le blond tourna la tête, évitant son regard concerner.

Il n'insista pas, sachant très bien que si Newt ne voulait pas parler, il garderait le silence, quoi qu'il lui en coûte.

« Je t'offre un thé, pour me faire pardonner ? » Proposa-t-il à la place.

Ça eut pour effet de faire se tendre les lèvres sèches du blond dans un petit sourire, un peu tordu par le flot d'émotion qu'il ressentait, entre la haine, la colère, l'amour et la tristesse qui l'envahissaient après le rejet de Thomas et la douleur, bien sûr, qui accompagnait chacun de ses mouvements. Ça lui faisait plaisir, et en même temps le mettait horriblement mal à l'aise, de savoir que, malgré la souffrance qu'il avait pu infliger à Aris, ce dernier se rappelait encore qu'il adorait le thé, que ça lui permettait de mettre sa vie en pause, ne plus penser à ses problèmes durant quelques temps. C'était rassurant en quelque sorte, il adorait Aris et ne supportait pas que celui-ci le déteste, leur dispute et séparation lui avait fait beaucoup de mal et il avait eut pas mal de difficultés à s'en remettre. Et tous ça à cause de Thomas. Encore.

Repenser au brun et à ce qu'il avait dût faire à Aris par sa faute le fit grimacer et il maudit une fois de plus le nom de son pire ennemi, et âme sœur à l'occasion. Néanmoins il accepta la proposition d'Aris et le suivie jusqu'au salon de thé dans lequel ils avaient l'habitude de se rendre ensemble, avant toute cette histoire.

Aris et lui c'était rencontré dans la cours du collège, le petit châtain à l'accent anglais était arrivé en plein milieu de l'année de leur quatrième. A cause de sa taille et de son corps chétif, il n'avait pas fait l'unanimité dans l'enfer qu'était le secondaire et était vite devenu le souffre douleur des autres élèves, plus grand, plus fort et plus idiot que lui. Newt, qui à cette époque commençait déjà à devenir le martyr préféré d'un certain brun qu'il considérait comme un ami mais qui l'obligeait à faire ses devoirs à sa place, l'avait prit en pitié et même s'il était d'un naturel calme et timide, il s'arrangeait toujours pour garder un œil sur lui et le protéger en cas de problème.

C'est d'ailleurs au cours d'une de ces 'mission de surveillance', comme Newt, qui avait tendance à se prendre pour un héros, s'amusait à les appeler, qu'ils se rencontrèrent véritablement pour la première fois. Les brutes qui s'en prenait à Aris avaient subitement décidées que les insultes n'étaient plus assez distrayantes et étaient passés au niveau supérieur. Ils avaient frappés le collégien pendant un moment qui sembla interminable à Newt. Il n'avait pas osé intervenir, de toute façon il savait que ce n'était pas sa faible stature qui y aurait changé quelque chose. Alors il avait regardé le jeune anglais se faire ruer de coup juste pour distraire une bande d'adolescents immatures qui pourtant ne recevraient aucune punition pour leurs actes immoraux. Il avait regardé, caché derrière un renforcement du mur, serrant ses poings de fureur, trépignant de l'envie d'intervenir comme celle de s'enfuir en courant pour faire comme s'il n'avait rien vu et ne pas se rendre coupable par sa non action de ce qu'il arrivait au plus jeune.

Et puis à un moment, il ne sut jamais pourquoi, les coups se tarirent et, après avoir donné un dernier coup de pieds dans les côtes du châtain qui gémi de douleur – au moins il n'était pas mort, avait pensé Newt à se moment là, avant de se châtier pour son horrible pensée, la bande se dispersa, retournant à des activités sûrement toutes aussi condamnable.

Newt en avait fait de même. Il ne pouvait rien faire de toute manière, aller aider ce garçon revenait à se condamner à son tour, s'il était vu avec lui, il ne donnerait pas chère de sa peau. Il avait commencé à revenir vers le collège avant de s'arrêter et de faire demi-tour, courant pour venir en aide à Aris gisant toujours sur le sol, là où l'avait laissé ses tortionnaires.

Il s'était agenouillé à ses côtés et avait été plus que soulager en constatant que le plus jeune était encore conscient, il n'aurait vraiment pas su quoi faire dans le cas où Aris se serrait évanouit. D'abords le châtain l'avait repoussé, le prenant pour un garçon de la bande qui serrait revenu achever le travail. Mais Newt avait insisté, lui parlant, il ne savait même pas de quoi, racontant tous un tas de choses pour qu'Aris se rende compte de sa présence et accepte son aide.

C'était comme ça qu'ils étaient devenus amis.

Au départ ça avait été difficile, Aris avait du mal à accepter sa présence, voulant s'éloigner pour éviter à Newt de s'attirer les foudres de ses propres ennemis. Mais Newt l'avait rassuré, racontant que même si en ce moment il ne parlait plus trop avec Gally, il était sûr que son ami d'enfance interviendrait si la bande décidait de s'en prendre à lui. Et finalement Aris l'avait accepté, son air apeuré et tendu avait changé devenant joyeux et quelque peu sarcastique bien qu'il s'inquiétait du moindre de ses gestes, passant plus de temps à s'excuser pour des actions qu'il pourrait faire que de réaliser pleinement ces dîtes actions. Newt et lui s'était beaucoup rapprochés, et comme le collège l'avait éloigné de Gally, Aris était devenu son meilleur ami.

Et comme toutes les choses bien qui arrivaient dans sa vie, Thomas n'avait pas apprécié. S'il ne s'en était jamais prit à Gally, qu'il appréciait un minimum et peut être aussi du fait de sa stature, Aris n'eut pas cette chance. D'abords ce fut presque imperceptible et Newt ne s'en serrait sûrement pas rendu compte si au cours d'une de ces charmantes visites de courtoisies que Thomas effectuait chaque fois qu'il en avait l'occasion pour entretenir et développer l'emprise qu'il avait sur le blond, s'invitant de lui même dans la chambre de Newt pour veiller à ce qu'il fasse bien ses devoirs, le brun ne lui avait pas posé des questions sur Aris.

« Dis c'est qui ce Aris avec qui tu traîne de plus en plus ? » Avait-il commencé questionnant simplement Newt, qui surprit de la question n'avait d'abords pas répondu avant de hausser les épaules et de répondre que c'était juste un ami.

Thomas avait plissé ses yeux sombres, semblant réfléchir intensément et Newt avait eut peur que Thomas s'intéresse un peu trop à Aris. Pas qu'il voulait éviter au châtain que Thomas s'en prenne à lui, mais au contraire, il ne voulait pas que Thomas s'intéresse à quelqu'un d'autre que lui. Aussi bizarre qu'elle était, il aimait bien la relation qu'il entretenait avec le brun, se sentant quelque peu privilégié par l'attention spéciale que lui accordait Thomas.

Mais il ne lui en avait d'abord pas reparlé, puis à sa visite suivante il lui avait posé une nouvelle question.

« Dis pourquoi il ne parle qu'à toi ? » Newt avait ricané, à cette époque Thomas n'avait pas encore une emprise psychologique trop forte sur lui et il le considérait comme un ami. Un ami un peu exigent, qu'il trouvait parfois un plus méchant et violent avec lui quand ils se retrouvaient seuls tous les deux, et il avait juste répondu un truc comme quoi il était jaloux qu'Aris ne soit pas ami avec lui. Il ne savait pas à quel point il se trompait.

Et Thomas avait continué, infiltrant son vicieux poison dans l'esprit du blond à chaque fois qu'ils se voyaient en dehors de l'école, loin des oreilles indiscrètes des autres collégiens. « Dis tu trouve pas qu'il a un comportement bizarre avec toi ? » « Dis, Aris il te regarde pas un peu trop ? » « Dis moi, Aris il serrait pas un peu trop tactile pour un mec ? » « Dis, rassure-moi, il n'a jamais essayé de te toucher hein ? » « Dis t'as pas l'impression que dès fois il te déshabille du regard ? » « Dis, Aris il serrait pas gay ? »

Au fil des jours, Newt avait commencé à s'éloigner du petit anglais, comme beaucoup de jeune de son âge, il avait encore un esprit trop obtus pour se rendre compte que l'homosexualité n'était pas dangereuse ni anormal. Il s'était éloigné d'Aris de peur sûrement que le châtain ne s'en prenne à lui, bien qu'avec le recule il n'avait certainement rien à craindre, ce n'était pas la frêle stature de l'anglophone qui allait lui porter préjudice. Aris le remarqua très vite, et bien qu'il en fut visiblement peiné, il ne dit rien. Avec l'éloignement de Newt, les brimades qu'il subissait à son arrivé, recommencèrent de nouveau, il était victimisé de plus en plus souvent, ses bourreaux se vengeant des mois qu'ils avaient passé loin de leur souffre douleur préféré. Et cela sembla satisfaire Thomas. Puis il décida de passer au niveau supérieur.

« Je suis sûr qu'il t'aime, demande lui de sortir avec toi pour voir. »

Cette fois, Newt qui d'habitude ne disait rien à Thomas parce que malgré tous il appréciait le brun, protesta vivement. Il était d'accord pour aider Thomas dans ses devoirs, il avait des difficultés dans certaines matières et il était de son devoir d'ami de l'aider à réussir ses études, mais il n'était pas question de jouer avec les sentiments d'un garçon que, malgré son anormalité, il considérai quand même comme un bon ami. Et puis il n'avait aucune envie de sortir avec un garçon, qu'importe l'amitié qu'il ressentait pour le dit garçon.

Et pour la première fois, Thomas utilisa la précarité du travail de sa mère pour le faire flancher. Il avait fallut des jours d'argumentation, avant que Newt ne se retrouve face à Aris à lui déclarer de faux sentiments. Il avait inventé toute une histoire comme quoi il s'était éloigné car il ressentait un peu plus que de l'amitié pour lui, sur le moment il c'était sentit fière du mensonge qu'il avait débité, rougissant non pas de gêne comme devait le penser Aris, mais plutôt de honte que sa première, bien que fausse, déclaration d'amour soit pour un garçon. Puis quand Aris lui avait retourné ses sentiments, il s'était sentit incroyablement mal, il avait vacillé et quand Aris s'était inquiété pour lui, il avait murmuré faiblement que c'était l'émotion puis était partie en courant.

Il s'était réfugier j'ai Thomas, à la fois choqué et dégoutté, mais s'il faisait croire au brun que c'était à cause des sentiments d'Aris, en réalité c'était son propre comportement qui l'horrifiait. Il avait mentit à un garçon qu'il avait considérait comme son meilleur ami, avait joué avec ses sentiments et le ferrait inévitablement souffrir, quoi qu'il décide maintenant.

En apprenant qu'Aris avait répondu aux sentiments du blond, Thomas avait jubilé, puis avec un sourire malsain, c'était tourné vers Newt et lui avait ordonné de sortir véritablement avec Aris pendant quelques temps. Newt avait tout d'abords voulu refuser, mais Thomas referma les mailles de son piège, lui faisant réaliser que s'il ne sortait pas avec lui, Aris se rendrait très vite compte qu'il s'était foutu de lui, et qu'il n'avait donc pas le choix.

Newt était donc retourné vers le châtain et après quelques explications à cause de sa fuite, ils c'étaient finalement mis d'accord pour sortir ensemble, décidant de ne rien laisser paraître aux yeux des autres collégiens pour ne pas attirer les foudres des homophobes qui arpentaient les couloirs du collège. Et contrairement à ce que pensait Newt au départ, ça n'avait pas été si pénible d'être en couple avec un garçon. Si les premiers temps, il allait faire des rapports hebdomadaires à Thomas, pour se moquer avec lui de la crédulité du châtain, au fur et à mesure il c'était habitué à leur relation. Ils ne s'embrassaient jamais, la seule différence notable avec leur amitié était que Newt et Aris se voyaient beaucoup plus souvent qu'avant, allait voir des films ensembles et parfois leurs mains s'effleuraient et ils en rougissaient tous les deux. Newt c'était accoutumé à la présence d'Aris, à ses regards un peu trop long que le plus jeune posait parfois sur son corps, et si au départ ça le dérangeait quelque peu, il s'en était ensuite sentit flatté.

Bien sûr il n'aimait pas Aris. Enfin pas dans le sens que le voulait le châtain, ce n'était juste qu'une amitié un peu plus poussée qui au finale lui convenait parfaitement. Et puis un jour, Aris lui demanda s'il pouvait l'embrasser. Et il n'avait pas pu refuser. Newt n'avait jamais eu de relation avant celle qu'il partageait avec Aris, et comme tous les garçons de son âge, il était curieux pour toutes les expériences qui concernait l'amour et embrasser quelque en faisait partie. Après presque deux mois à fréquenter le châtain qu'il appréciait un peu plus à chaque fois qu'il passait du temps avec lui, il s'était fait à l'idée que son premier baisé lui serrait donné par un garçon. Et si celui-ci devrait être Aris, alors ça ne le dérangerait pas.

Ce premier baisé marqua un pas dans l'évolution de leur relation, un pas qui les précipitas tous les deux vers la fin. Un jour, il ne sut comment, quelqu'un d'autre appris pour eux. Pourtant ils avaient fait bien attention pour que jamais personnes n'apprennent qu'ils étaient en couple le seul au courant avait été Thomas. Et aujourd'hui, Newt se doutait que le brun avait certainement joué un rôle dans l'écroulement de leur relation. La nouvelle c'était répandu plus vite qu'une traîné de poudre et bientôt les deux garçons étaient devenus les cibles privilégier des bandes de brutes que comptait leur collège et qui pour l'occasion c'étaient alliées pour leur faire subir les pires tortures psychologique que des enfants mauvais pouvaient inventer.

Et Thomas avait regardé le massacre, un sourire malsain au bord des lèvres. Newt et Aris avaient dût se séparés, espérant ainsi que les insultes et les menaces cesse. Mais bien sur ça n'avait fait qu'empirer les choses, seuls ils étaient encore plus vulnérables que lorsqu'ils étaient deux. Newt avait bien tenté de se défendre en révélant la nature du pari qui l'unissait à Thomas, mais le brun avait tous démentit, laissant le Newt se débrouiller seul avec ses tortionnaires. Puis Thomas était allé révélé à Aris que Newt était sortit avec lui pour se foutre de lui, enfonçant le couteau dans la plaie ouverte à coups d'attaques plus lâches les unes que les autres. Il n'avait pas supporté et c'était enfuit lançant Newt face à ses responsabilités et ses agresseurs. C'était de là que datait sa jambe boiteuse, triste souvenir d'une tentative de suicide désespéré qui n'avait malheureusement pas marché.

Puis enfin tous c'étaient éclairés, avec la fin du collège, il avait pu mettre de côté cette histoire qui lui avait bouffé son enfance. Le lycée et l'évolution des mentalités, lui avait ouvert les bras. Il c'était de nouveau rapproché de Gally et l'aura menaçante de son ami d'enfance avait suffit pour que tous le monde passe à autre chose, oubliant qu'un jour Newt avait été victime d'homophobie. C'était affligeant de voir à quels points les gens pouvaient oublier une histoire qui l'avait tous de même mené à tenter de mettre fin à ses jours.

Le seul à ne jamais avoir oublié était Thomas, le brun se faisait un malin plaisir de rappeler à Newt que c'était grâce à lui que tous avaient commencé. Il ne le laissait jamais en paix et le manipulait toujours, restant caché dans l'ombre d'un semblant d'amitié qu'il entretenait avec le blond pour masquer sa véritable personnalité aux yeux du monde. Il forçait toujours Newt à faire ses devoirs, l'obligeait souvent à lui passer de l'argent ou à exécuter de basses besognes auxquelles le blonds préférait ne pas penser. Et bien sûr, les insultes et les coups ne manquaient jamais avec lui. La seule au courant était Sonya, que Newt avait dût informer des suites de sa tentative, mais qui ne pouvait strictement rien faire pour l'aider,à part le soutenir et lui éviter de replonger dans la dépression.

Et pourtant sa traîtresse de sœur avait divulgué que Thomas était son âme sœur à l'un de ses amis qui c'était empressé d'aller le répéter, se rappella Newt en prenant la tasse de thé, que le serveur venait de déposer, entre ses mains, comme s'il cherchait à se réchauffer alors que la température extérieur était plus que supportable. Il plongea son regard dans l'eau parfumé qui formait des volutes cobalts tourbillonnant lentement, perdu dans ses souvenirs amer que la rencontre d'Aris lui rappelait.

« Newt ? » Appela doucement se dernier, le faisant revenir à l'instant présent. Il avait suivit le plus jeune jusque à une table et l'avait laissé commander pour lui alors qu'il plongeait dans un état de léthargie causé par ses souvenir et par l'endorphine libéré par les coups de Thomas.

« Hum. » Fit-il en portant distraitement la tasse à ses lèvres. Il ferma les yeux en sentant le goût particulier du thé à l'abricot, souriant légèrement en se souvenant qu'il avait un jour révélé à Aris que c'était son arôme préféré. Maintenant ses goûts avaient changés mais ce thé lui rappelait les bons moment qu'il avait passé avec le châtain avant que tous n'éclate.

« Qu'est-ce qui t'ai arrivé? » Demanda sans détour Aris, sachant que se serrait inutile.

Newt rouvrit les yeux et se concentra sur le châtain qui se retrouvait en face de lui, presque quatre ans après qu'ils se soient quittés de la pire manière qui soit. Oui, il comprenait parfaitement le coup que lui avait donné Aris. Il eut un sourire penaud.

« Thomas, comme toujours. » Souffla-t-il, après un court moment passé à fixer les yeux émeraudes de l'autre garçon.

« Pourquoi tu reste toujours avec lui ? » S'enquit Aris, visiblement peu surprit par sa réponse.

« Je n'ai pas le choix. » Répondit Newt en haussant les épaules, il tourna la tête vers la vitre du salon de thé, dehors le temps était au beau fixe, un grand soleil de printemps qui se rapprochait dangereusement de l'été, à mesure que le mois de mai s'écoulait. « Je n'ai jamais eut le choix. »

Aris ne le contredit pas, se contentant de baisser la tête pour contempler sa propre tasse, dans laquelle tourbillonnait sûrement un thé à la cannelle. Newt se souvenait que le plus jeune avait toujours aimé cette douce épice, en consommant tellement qu'elle avait fini par devenir une partie intégrante de son odeur corporelle. C'était un point qu'il avait toujours apprécié chez le châtain. Aris sentant le mal aise s'installer, reprit la parole, demandant des nouvelles du blond et des quelques personnes qu'il avait apprécié lors de son passage dans ce maudit collège qui avait marqué pour tous les deux, la fin de leur enfance innocente et qui représentait une période maudite et détestable.

Newt se contentait de répondre que par de bref mouvement, acquiesçant de temps en temps, renvoyant la question d'un signe de la tête pour s'enquérir de ce qu'avait vécu Aris après son déménagement. Mais si le châtain lui répondit en détail, il nota seulement qu'il était partie dans une ville voisine et qu'il avait terminé son année de troisième dans la discrétion la plus totale et que ce n'était qu'en entrant au lycée qu'il avait enfin pu se reconstruire. Mais Newt ne l'écoutait pas vraiment, s'attardant plus sur ses lèvres que sur les paroles qu'elles prononçaient, notant qu'elle c'était affinées, tout comme son visage qui avait perdu ses rondeurs enfantines pour venir s'étirer dans une ligne parfaite dont sa peau de crème soulignait la douceur, et ses longs cils noirs venaient renforcer la grâce que dégageaient ses traits. Aris avait toujours été quelque peu androgyne et en grandissant son apparence calme et sa stature toujours aussi fine avait contribué à faire de lui un garçon magnifique. Newt sourit, Aris avait toujours été magnifique.

« C'est la que j'ai rencontré Harriet. » Racontait Aris alors que Newt avait décroché depuis longtemps, transporté par ses yeux verts qui avaient retrouvés leur brillance d'autre fois, celle qu'ils possédaient lorsqu'ils étaient encore ensemble, celle qu'ils avaient perdu quand ils avaient dû se séparer pour échapper aux insultes. Newt sourit.

« Aris. » L'interrompit-il en reposant sa tasse sur la table. Le châtain se tu, reportant toute son attention vers lui. « Est-ce que tu veux sortir avec moi ? »


	6. Chapitre 6 - L'absurde Vérité

_Plus long chapitre de lâmes à ce jour ! Lire les reviews des chapitres présedant me met toujours de trop bonne humeur. Bref, trop d'émotivité en moi. ARG ! On a dépassé les 50 reviews ! Je peux mourir en paix!_

 _J'espère que la mise en page ne vous perdra pas trop, chaque changement de partie est un changement dans le temps. Le début ce passe dans le présent. Puis dans le passé. Puis le présent et ainsi de suite. Bonne lecture ~_

 **.**

 **.**

 **L'absurde Vérité**

.

.

.

Le claquement du briquet résonna dans l'air tandis que Gally portait la flamme dansant jusqu'à son visage, allumant la cigarette qu'il tenait entre ses lèvres. Il inspira une première bouffée de nicotine puis laissa glisser son doigt de la roulette et le briquet s'éteignit, effaçant la flamme qui ne laissa derrière elle que le bout rougeoyant du bâton de tabac pour témoigner de sa présence. Gally rangea son zippo dans la poche arrière de son jean tandis que de son autre main il écarta la cigarette, il pencha la tête en arrière et recracha la fumée de ses poumons dans un nuage grisâtre qui se dissipa très vite dans l'air vif du printemps. Il laissa échapper un soupire de contentement et ses épaules se détendirent imperceptiblement. Six heures qu'il attendait cette fichu cigarette. Il était arrivé en retard se matin et n'avait pas pu s'accorder le temps de fumer une seule clope. De même, à la pause de dix heure, son professeur avait retenu la classe pour continuer le contrôle qu'ils étaient en train de faire. Il ferma les yeux, savourant une deuxième bouffée de tabac puis se redressa et observa Newt qui s'affairait à sortir son déjeuner.

Les jours se faisant de plus en plus beaux, ils avaient décidés de manger à l'extérieur au lieu de rester emprisonné par les murs étouffants de la cafétéria. Ils avaient donc tous apportés des sandwich, décidant de se retrouver dans le parc derrière le lycée afin de déjeuner sur l'herbe. Mais au final Newt se retrouvait seul avec Gally, les autres ayant apprit que leurs cours de l'après-midi étaient annulés c'étaient empressé de rentrer chez eux pour profiter de leur quelques heures de week-end en plus qui leur étaient accordés.

Gally et Newt c'étaient donc retrouvés seuls, et Gally les avaient maudit pendant plusieurs minutes de les avoir abandonnés alors qu'eux avaient encore trois heures de cours à supporter. Ce n'était jamais leur classe qui voyait ses cours annulés, c'était injuste. Newt l'avait regardé protester contre l'injustice du monde tandis qu'ils se rendaient jusqu'à l'endroit qu'ils avaient choisi pour déjeuner. Gally ne c'était tu qu'une fois qu'il c'était assit par terre et qu'il avait allumé son habituelle cigarette. Newt lui n'avait pas protesté, se contentant de s'amuser de la réaction excessive de Gally qui avait l'air d'oublier que c'était eux qui avaient fini plus tôt la semaine dernière.

Son ami s'étant calmé, Newt déballa son sandwich au jambon, près à commencer son repas lorsque le foulard à son poignet s'accrocha à la boucle de son sac, empêchant son mouvement. Son regard attiré par ce qui entravait son geste, il soupira et d'un geste sec libéra son bras, défaisant le tissu qui entourait son poignet. Il posa son déjeuner afin de rattacher le foulard couleur crème, mais son mouvement fut arrêté par les envoûtantes lettres lumineuse qui formaient le nom sur son poignet.

Depuis que Thomas était au courant de leur lien, il lui semblait que son nom écrit sur sa peau avait prit encore plus d'ampleur. L'encre grise argentée qui formait sa marque d'âme c'était éclaircie, devenant plus brillante, plus distincte. Se rapprochant plus de l'argent qui constituait les plus beaux bijoux, devenant de plus en plus lumineux à mesure que les jours passés et que Thomas tentait d'entrer en contact avec lui. Il soupira débité, attirant l'attention de Gally qui avait reposé sa main tenant la cigarette sur son genoux et dévisageait Newt le regard fixé sur son bras.

« Newt ? » L'appella-t-il, faisant relever la tête du blond.

Celui-ci le regarda quelques seconde avant de lui sourire. Finalement se retrouver que tous les deux n'était pas si mal. Il reposa le tissu qui glissa le long de son bras, laissant à l'air libre sa marque d'âme.

« Gally, j'ai quelque chose à te dire. »

Il tendit son bras vers lui, sa marque bien visible. Gally le regarda d'abord étonné avant de se pencher en avant pour lire le nom gravé dans sa peau. Newt put voir les yeux de son meilleur ami s'écarquillait à mesure qu'il prenait connaissance de sa marque d'âme. Le châtain resta figé plusieurs minutes avant de relever la tête pour dévisageait Newt qui replia son bras qui commençait à s'engourdir, il l'observa, appréhendant quelque peu sa réaction.

« A-Alors Thomas est ton âme sœur ? »

Newt grimaça tout en hochant la tête pour répondre à la question. Entendre cette affirmation, même de la bouche son Gally, lui donnait la nausée. Si seulement ça n'était pas vrai, ça aurait put être le nom de n'importe qui mais il avait fallut que se soit le nom de ce... Ce... Il tilta en se rendant compte qu'il n'était pas capable de trouver un mot qui convenait à Thomas.

« Mais c'est génial ! » S'exclama Gally, le tirant de ses pensés. « Je ne savais pas que tu était gay, mais en y réfléchissant ça parait logique, je t'ai jamais vu avec une fille. »

Se fut au tour de Newt d'écarquiller les yeux devant la réaction de Gally qui affichait maintenant un grand sourire en déblatérant sur le fait qu'il n'en avait rien à faire qu'il soit gay et qu'il formait avec Thomas un magnifique couple.

« Attends, quoi ?! »

« C'est vrai quoi ! Tu t'entends super bien avec Thomas, vous vous isolez souvent tous les deux, ne crois pas que je l'avais pas remarqué. » Lança Gally avec un clin d'œil. « Alors tu lui as dis ? Vous êtes en couple ? »

Newt se mordit la lèvre inférieur, c'est vrai qu'il n'avait jamais rien dit à Gally sur ce que Thomas lui faisait subir. Au yeux de son meilleur ami, Thomas et lui s'entendait à merveille et il n'y avait aucun problème entre eux. Soudain le poids de son silence pendant toutes ces années, sembla s'abattre sur ses épaules et Newt se sentit mal d'avoir caché la vérité à celui qu'il définissait comme son meilleur ami.

« En fait Gally... Je lui ai dis mais... »

« Génial ! » L'interrompit Gally avec un sourire enthousiaste. « Alors vous sortez ensemble ? Pourquoi vous me l'avez pas dit ? »

« Mais. » Reprit Newt en soupirant, il regrettait presque de devoir raconter la vérité sur Thomas, et prisé tous ce que Gally pensait savoir sur son ami. « Il y a … Quelques petits trucs que tu ignore sur Thomas. »

Gally le regarda, l'interrogeant du regard pour l'inviter à continuer. Newt ferma les yeux, passant sa langue sur ses lèvres réfléchissant aux mots qu'il allait employé, il lui fallait choisir les bons pour tenter de faire comprendre à Gally que ce qu'il lui disait était la vérité. Et non pas une blague qu'il pourrait faire pour embêter Thomas. Il déglutit en ouvrant les yeux, posant un regard qu'il espérait des plus sérieux sur Gally qui l'observait intrigué. Il reposa son sandwich sur ses genoux et commença à raconter.

Il essaya de simplifier le plus possible, n'entrant pas dans les détails. Il ne voulait pas tous raconter, rien que d'avouer l'emprise que Thomas avait sur lui, lui donnait l'impression d'être faible, de n'être qu'un moins que rien et il n'avait pas envie que Gally pense ça de lui. Alors il se contenta de lui dire seulement ce qu'il avait besoin de savoir pour comprendre que Thomas n'était pas une bonne personne.

Une fois qu'il eux fini de relater ce que lui avait fait Thomas, il soupira doucement, la pression sur ses épaules retombant lentement. Avant de remonter d'un coup lorsqu'il releva les yeux vers le visage de Gally qui le fixait. Il sentit son ventre se nouait d'angoisse alors qu'il attendant la réaction de Gally qui se faisait attendre.

« Si je comprends bien, » Commença Gally après un long moment de silence. « Thomas à apprit qu'il était ton âme sœur, mais il n'était pas content alors ça a fait ''Thomas pas content, alors Thomas taper toi car pas content'' ? »

Il mima les guillemets avec ses doigts en souriant d'un air amusé. Sourire qui disparut bien vite alors que Newt hochait lentement la tête en baissant les yeux.

« Attends ! C'est la vérité ?! » S'écriat-il en réalisant l'ampleur de ce que Newt venait de lui apprendre. « Tu sers de punching-ball à Thomas depuis... »

« Depuis cinq ans. » L'aida Newt en soupirant.

« Depuis cinq ans bien sûr ! » Gally se passa une main sur le visage d'un air dépité. « Depuis le collège, et tu ne m'as jamais rien dit. Non non, tait toi. »

Il secoua la main pour lui ordonner de la fermer et Newt ravala les mots qu'il s'apprêtait à prononcer, se mordant les lèvres d'un air coupable tandis que Gally, une main cachant toujours son visage, réalisait ce que Newt lui avait caché pendant cinq ans.

« Est-ce que... Est-ce qu'il continu encore ? » Demanda-t-il doucement après de longue minute de silence, osant enfin regarder le blond de nouveau.

Newt soupira une énième fois et pencha la tête en arrière, rivant son regard sur le ciel pendant que les souvenirs de sa dernière rencontre avec Thomas lui reviennent à l'esprit.

 **.**

 **~oOo~**

 **.**

Il manqua de trébucher dans l'escalier qu'il s'empressait d'escalader, montant les marches deux à deux. Encore une fois il était en retard, ça commençait à devenir une habitude que ses profs ne risquaient pas d'approuver. Si ça continuait il allait encore se faire coller pour une raison totalement bidon. Bon ok, le fait d'arriver en retard pratiquement tous les jeudi au cours de math, n'était certainement pas une raison bidon. Mais le prof qui enseignait cette matière, Monsieur Janson, avait une dent contre lui et prenait la moindre excuse pour donner au blond une heure ou deux de retenues. La dernière fois Newt c'était retrouver avec comme motif de colle, qu'il n'avait pas de crayon rouge et que c'était une couleur indispensable pour la suite de ses études. Et il ne parlait même pas de la fois où il c'était juste retourné pour prêter sa gomme à une fille assise derrière lui et que M. Janson avait surgit et l'avait collé en prétextant qu'il devait avoir ses affaires, ne pas embêter ses camarades et surtout que le manque de cerveau qui l'affectait ne pouvait pas être prit comme excuse. La fille avait eut beau protester en disant que c'était elle qui n'avait pas de gomme, le professeur de mathématique n'avait rien voulut entendre et Newt avait passé son mercredi après-midi enfermé dans la salle d'étude.

Enfin bref, ne pas se faire coller était une très bonne raison pour qu'il redouble d'effort et gravisse encore plus vite les marches qui le séparées du deuxième étage où se déroulait le cours. Et puis sérieusement ! Les prof ne pouvaient-ils pas prendre en compte que les bus s'amusaient à faire grève tous les jeudis et que ce n'était donc pas de sa faute s'il était toujours en retard pour la première heure de cours ?!

Alors qu'il tournait à l'angle de l'escalier pour monter la dernière série de degrés qui le séparé du saint-graal, son poignet se fit agripper par une personne arrivant en face de lui. Incapable de s'arrête et emporté dans son élan, Newt partit vers l'avant et serrait tombé si celui qui l'avait attrapé n'avait pas soudainement relever son bras, le faisant valser tout en lui évitant de se casser la gueule. Il se retrouva, il ne sut trop comment, le dos appuyé contre le mur, le souffle court tentant de reprendre sa respiration. Quand enfin il fut de nouveau connecter à la réalité, il releva la tête prés à insulté celui à cause de qui il avait faillit tomber et qui par la même le mettait définitivement en retard, lorsqu'il rencontra des prunelles ambrés qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien.

 _Thomas._

Cette constatation le figea dans un premier temps, avant qu'il ne gagne un regain d'énergie qui lui permit de dégager son poignet d'un mouvement sec.

« Barre toi. » Grogna-t-il en le fusillant du regard. « Je suis en retard en cours. »

« Newt, je dois te parler. » Contra Thomas en se rapprochant de lui pour couper court à toute tentative de fuite.

« Et moi je n'ai pas envie de t'écouter, alors tu dégage vite fait, avant que je m'énerve vraiment. »

La menace n'eut pas l'air de fonctionner et Thomas attrapa de nouveau son poignet le soulevant pour l'amener entre leur deux corps.

« On doit parler de ça. » Continua-t-il en repoussant le bandeau beige, laissant apparaître son propre nom

Newt voulut de se dégager de son bras mais cette fois Thomas avait prévu le coup et resserra sa prise, faisant grimacer Newt de douleur.

« Je te dois rien du tout. » Lui cracha Newt en le repoussant de sa main libre.

Thomas se tenait trop près de lui et il sentait son corps réagir. Son cœur s'accélérait et il n'était même pas sûr que ce soit dût à la peur que lui inspirait le brun. Mais Thomas ne s'éloigna pas et au contraire se rapprocha de lui, collant presque son torse contre celui du blond, le poignet portant la marque d'âme qui les liait serrer entre eux. Le cœur de Newt s'arrêta complètement tandis qu'il déglutissait alors que Thomas plantait ses orbes qui lui semblèrent étonnamment empathique sur lui. Puis son palpitant repartit à cent à l'heure et l'illusion d'un Thomas lui paraissant gentil disparut aussitôt qui se rappelait les bleus qu'il avait encore sur tout le corps, lui donnant la force de se dégager. Repoussant Thomas en lui arrachant le bras qu'il tenait beaucoup trop fort, laissant les marques rouges de ces doigts sur sa peau. Sans se retourner il s'enfuit loin du brun, dévalant les escaliers encore plus rapidement qu'il ne les avait montés. Au point où il en était, il pouvait bien sécher les cours de math.

 **.**

 **~oOo~**

 **.**

La cigarette oubliée dans la main de Gally s'éteignait lentement. Ses cendres tombants dans l'herbe alors que son propriétaire ce redressait brusquement, serrant les poings et brisant la pauvre cigarette qui n'avait rien demander et qui n'avait même pas put être consommer entièrement.

« Sérieusement, ce … Pourquoi je n'ai jamais rien vu ? » Grinça Gally, osant à peine regarder Newt.

Si seulement il avait su, il aurait put éviter à Newt tous les coups que lui avait donné Thomas. Et il osait se prétendre son meilleur ami ? Comment avait-il put passer à côter de ça ? Il n'avait jamais prêté attention aux bleus de Newt, il ne les avait jamais vus.

« C'est pas ta faute. » Le défendit Newt d'un air coupable. « J'ai tous fait pour cacher ça. Et Thomas à toujours fait attention à me frapper à des endroits invisibles qui serraient cachés par mes vêtements. Tu ne pouvais pas savoir, seul Sonya était au courant. »

Gally encaissa le coup, malgré ça il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de s'en vouloir, c'était son rôle d'ami de le soutenir, et il n'avait jamais rien fait.

« Pourquoi … Tu ne me l'as pas dit avant ? »

Newt prit une grande inspiration, il avait encore beaucoup à lui racconter. Sûrement qu'ils n'auraient pas assez de la pause déjeuner. Mais de toute façon, ils n'avaient plus faim, l'histoire leur avait coupé l'appétit, nouant leur ventre. Gally à cause du remord qu'il ressentait, lui qui avait toujours pensé que Thomas était un bon ami sur qui on pouvait compté. Newt pour se qui lui restait encore à racconter, le souvenir de la pression qui pesait sur ses épaules, le choix qu'il avait fait en dévoilant tous à Gally. Et ces conséquence.

« Je suppose que tu sais que ma mère travaille comme femme de ménage ? » Sans attendre de réponse à la question qui ne pouvait être qu'affirmative, Newt enchaîna. « Elle bosse sous les ordres de son père et Thomas a menacé de la virer si je racontais ça à quelqu'un. »

 **.**

 **~oOo~**

 **.**

Dès qu'il ouvrit la porte, le regard de Newt fut attiré par la chevelure flamboyante de la jeune fille assise sur les marches de l'escalier menant à leur appartement. En le voyant apparaître, Sonya se leva d'un bon, accourant vers lui d'un air paniqué.

« Newt ! » S'écria-t-elle sans perdre de temps. « Je crois que maman c'est fait virée ! »

Le visage de son frère se figea alors qu'il la réceptionnait dans ses bras, l'angoisse de sa sœur se propageant vivement jusqu'à son propre corps.

« Quoi ? » Fut la seule chose qu'il eut le temps de dire avant que la porte de l'appartement ne s'ouvre, révélant la présence de leur mère.

Sonya se décolla immédiatement de son jumeau et sourit à la jeune femme aux longs cheveux bruns.

« Maman ! »

« Qu'est-ce que vous faîtes tous les deux ? » Demanda leur mère d'un air suspicieux, regardant tour à tour ses deux enfants.

« Bonjour maman. » Lança Newt en souriant. « Sonya était juste contente que je lui ramène ses écouteurs. Elle les avaient prêté à Minho et à oubliée de lui reprendre. »

« Oui et heureusement que tu me les as rapporter. » Renchérie la blonde vénitienne en entrant dans son jeu. « Sinon j'aurais dû mettre ma musique sur les hauts parleurs de mon portable. »

« Où tu n'aurais juste pas écouté ta musique. » Contra Newt.

« Certainement pas, je ne peux pas survivre à une soirée sans musique. »

Les jumeaux partirent dans un débat pour savoir lequel d'entre eux avait raison et leur mère leva les yeux au ciel d'un air amusé en rentrant dans l'appartement, ne manquant pas de leur faire remarquer qu'ils serraient mieux à l'intérieur au lieu d'embêter les voisins, mais aucun de ces deux enfants ne sembla l'entendre. Dès qu'elle eut fermé la porte, leur dispute puérile s'arrêta et Newt se tourna vers sa sœur.

« Alors ? » Et il n'eut pas besoin d'en rajouter plus pour que Sonya le comprenne.

« Comme tu l'as vu, elle est déjà rentré alors qu'à cette heure-ci elle devrait toujours être en train de travailler. Quand je l'ai interrogé dessus tout à l'heure elle a esquivé la question. Et quand elle pense que je ne la vois pas, elle me regarde avec inquiétude. Je suis presque certaine qu'elle c'est fait virer. »

« Merde... » Lâcha Newt, coulant un regard inquiet vers la porte de leur appartement.

« Tu l'as dit. » Renchérie Sonya avec un soupire.

 **.**

 **~oOo~**

 **.**

La sonnerie résonna dans le lointain mais aucun des deux élèves ne bougea. Newt était concentrer sur la réaction de Gally, qui se faisait déjà attendre depuis plusieurs minutes. Il avait toujours un peu peur de voir comment il allait réagir à tous ce qu'il lui apprenait, mais son angoisse première avait disparut maintenant qu'il était certain que Gally était de son côté. Soudain le châtain se releva d'un mouvement brusque, les dents serrés, la rage se lisant sur son visage.

« Le connard ! Je vais aller lui dire deux mots à ce type ! » Rugit-il en partant d'un pas actif en direction du lycée.

Newt se releva en vitesse, attrapant son sac d'une main et son sandwich, toujours pas entamé, de l'autre et couru pour le rattraper.

« Arrête Gally ! » Ordonna-t-il sans optenir la moindre réaction de la part de son meilleur ami. « Tu sais bien qu'il est partis, il n'a pas cours cet aprem' »

La remarque, plus que juste, parvient à arrêter son ami, qui se tourna vers lui, la colère se lisant sur ses traits. Newt avait raison, au départ Thomas était censé manger avec eux ce midi mais il était partit avec les autres en apprenant que ses cours étaient annulés.

« La prochaine fois que je le vois, je lui éclate la gueule. » Menaça Gally en sortant une cigarette.

Il dût s'y reprendre à trois fois avant de parvenir à l'allumer tant sa main tremblée. Newt souffla de soulagement, heureux qu'il se soit arrêté. Il ne voulait pas que Gally ait des problèmes à cause de ceux qu'il avait avec Thomas.

« Ça sert à rien Gally. Te crée pas de problème, je gère ce qui se passe avec Thomas. »

« Ah oui, tu gère ça se voit. » Ironisa Gally en tirant sur sa clope pour se détendre. Il souffla la fumée et Newt tourna la tête pour ne pas la respirer. « Désolé. Mais ça m'énerve de n'avoir rien vu. Ce connard m'a aussi embobiner en me faisant croire qu'il était mon ami. Et qui c'est sur quoi il m'a mentit encore. »

Newt baissa la tête, se laissant tomber au sol pour se réinstaller sur l'herbe. Il n'avait pas envie d'aller en cours cette après-midi, surtout pour supporter pendant deux heures ce fichu prof de math qui lui en voulait pour il ne savait quelle raison. Gally resta debout devant lui, s'allumant une deuxième cigarette qu'il fuma aussi vite que la première. Puis il s'assit en tailleur devant Newt, visiblement un peu plus calme.

« Il y a d'autre chose que j'ignore encore ? »

« Eh bien je... » Newt marqua une hésitation mais le froncement de sourcil de Gally l'incita à poursuivre. « Tu vois Aris, que je vous ai présenté la dernière fois ? »

D'un hochement de tête Gally lui indiqua qu'il s'en souvenait.

« Tous à commencé avec lui. »

 **.**

 **~oOo~**

 **.**

Entouré de Gally, Térésa, Sonya et Minho qui collait son âme sœur tel une sangsue, Newt se dirigeait en discutant vers le portail du lycée. Les cours venaient de se terminer pour eux et ils c'étaient rejoins à leur point de rendez-vous habituel pour s'attendre les uns les autres. Depuis la fois où Thomas avait découvert sa marque d'âme et l'avait frappé lui violemment que d'habitude, le brun ne restait plus avec eux, ce qui ne déplaisait absolument pas à Newt. Même s'il sentait que son âme cherchait la présence de Thomas, se qui lui créait une sorte de tiraillement au niveau de la poitrine, il avait décidé de l'ignorer. Être libéré pendant plusieurs semaines de la présence pesante de Thomas était une véritable bénédiction et il n'allait pas s'en plaindre. Pourtant son absence inquiétait Sonya, qui présentait qu'il allait se passer quelque chose.

Mais elle se trompait, il c'était déjà passé quelque chose. Thomas l'avait tabassé, il avait passé ses nerfs sur lui et depuis un moment il l'évitait, au plus grand bonheur du blond. Il n'avait pas racconté à sa sœur se que Thomas lui avait fait, il ne voulait pas lui faire de peine. Elle penserait certainement que c'était de sa faute, après tout c'était à cause d'elle que Thomas été au courant, si elle ne l'avait pas dit à Minho, le brun n'aurait jamais apprit que Newt était son âme sœur. Newt lui en avait voulut au début, mais s'était vite passé. Il ne pouvait pas en tenir rigueur à sa jumelle, Thomas l'aurait apprit un jour ou l'autre.

Arrivant à la sortie du lycée, Newt fut heurté par quelque chose qui s'accrocha à son cou. Enfin par quelqu'un qui se jeta sur lui. Il fit plusieurs pas en arrière avant de retrouver son équilibre et sourit en reconnaissant son agresseur. Il posa ses mains sur les hanches du petit anglais, repoussant doucement Aris toujours accroché à son cou.

« Salut Newt ! » S'exclama joyeusement le châtain en s'écartant de Newt mais gardant néanmoins un bras autour de son cou.

« Aris ! Je ne savais pas que tu venais. »

« Surprise, alors ! » S'amusa l'anglais un sourire éblouissant s'étirant sur ses lèvres.

« Newt ? Tu nous présente ? »

La voix de Térésa fit se retourner le blond vers ses amis qui les regardaient d'un air étonné pour certain et amusé pour d'autre. Sonya semblait avoir reconnu l'ancien ami de son frère et salua Aris avec un sourire.

« Ouais ! Térésa, Gally, je vous présente Aris. Il était avec nous au collège mais à déménagé à la fin de la quatrième. »

Newt aperçu à peine la légère grimace qui déforma les traits d'Aris à la mention du collège. Il passa un bras autour de sa taille, le réconfortant imperceptiblement et le sourit d'Aris redevint plus tangible. Il salua les amis du blond, entamant facilement une discussion avec eux, lui qui était la timidité incarnée quelques années plus tôt. Newt sourit devant la décontraction qu'affichait Aris, il avait tellement changé en quatre ans, lui. Il sentit soudain un regard pesé dans son dos et il tourna la tête cherchant celui qui l'observait. Il ne mit pas longtemps avant de tomber dans le regard whisky de Thomas. Le brun les dévisageait, lui et Aris, d'un air qui lui donnait froid dans le dos. Un frison parcouru sa colonne vertébrale et il resserra sa prise sur la taille de son ami. Tournant la tête pour échapper au regard scrutateur de son ennemi.

 **.**

 **~oOo~**

 **.**

L'heure de cours déjà bien entamé, Newt et Gally c'étaient retrouvés seul dans la cour du lycée et avait choisi de bouger pour éviter qu'un pion ne leur tombe dessus et ne leur ordonne de se rendre en cours. Ils avaient donc quitté l'enceinte du lycée et c'était tout naturellement que Newt avait entraîné son ami vers le salon de thé dans lequel il c'était retrouvé avec Aris quelques semaines plus tôt. Gally avait commandé un café noir et Newt c'était demandé si c'était bon pour les nerfs déjà échauffé du châtain. Mais il n'avait rien dit et c'était contenté de prendre un thé au caramel avec deux ou trois muffins, après tout il n'avait rien mangé à midi.

« Alors, Aris était aussi le souffre douleur de... Ce con. » Termina Gally d'un ton monocorde.

Newt avait fini de lui raconter toute l'histoire les concernant, Aris et lui. Et encore une fois, il n'en revenait pas, tous ce que type avait fait était... Affreux, il avait prisé deux jeunes collégiens qui n'avait rien demandé, et Aris avait fini par fuir sa tyrannie pour tenter de se reconstruire ailleurs.

« Oui. » Confirma Newt. « C'est quand je suis devenu son ami que Thomas à commencé à s'en prendre à nous. »

Les doigts de Gally se serrèrent contre sa tasse, manquant presque de la briser.

« J'en reviens pas ! » S'écria-t-il furieusement. « Juste parce qu'il était jaloux que tu t'intéresse à quelqu'un d'autre, il c'est mit à te martyriser ! »

« Il était jaloux ? » Intérrogea Newt surprit par l'utilisation du mot, il ne voyait pas en quoi le brun avait put être jaloux.

« Je ne sais pas, c'est pas pour ça qu'il a commencé ? »

« Aucune idée, Thomas n'a jamais voulut me dire pourquoi il faisait ça. »

Gally haussa les épaules et souffla dépité, Thomas était loin de la personne qu'il avait cru connaître.

« Je ne sais même pas comment tu fais pour encore prononcer le nom de ce connard. »

« Oh... J'ai l'habitude. » Éluda Newt en détournant le regard vers la fenêtre donnant sur la rue.

En vérité, il aimait bien prononcer son prénom. Les syllabes roulaient sous sa langue dans un goût sucré qui lui faisait penser à du lait, son cœur papillotait joyeusement à chaque fois qu'il entendait se prénom et il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de le répéter encore et encore. Il n'arrivait même plus à l'insulté correctement, ses injures mentales se transformant en mots qui lui paraissait trop tendre pour décrire le brun. C'était à cause de leur lien d'âme, il en avait conscience mais il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher, alors il préférait l'ignorer. Gally ne semblait pas avoir remarqué, plongé dans ses réflexion sur le comportement exécrable de Thomas. Newt soupira, il espérait qu'il saurait se contenir et n'irait pas chercher des noises au brun, sinon ça allait leur retomber dessus à tous les deux.

« Alors... » Reprit Gally en hésitant se qui attira l'attention de Newt. « Tu as demandé à Aris de sortit avec toi ? »

Newt sourit en acquittant, le souvenir de sa demande, pitoyable il va sans dire, lui revenant en mémoire. Les joues de Gally chauffèrent sous la gêne mais il posa néanmoins la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres.

« Et... Il a répondu quoi ? »

Le sourire de Newt s'élargit davantage, il prit une gorgée de sa boisson, faisant languir Gally d'impatience.

« Il a dit … Non. »


	7. Chapitre 7 - L'étrange Changement

J'ai pas réussi à trouver un bon titre qui contribue au jeu de mot, du coup ça serra le seul chapitre qui aborde un titre commun. Breeeef. Les gens j'ai twitter, si, si, depuis un an en fait. Venez me rejoindre je me sens seule :3 Le nom est sur mon profil.

A mon avis il reste deux chapitres. Mais bon, vu que je suis même pas capable de faire un sorte qu'un Two-shot (humhum Goutte d'eau) n'ai que deux chapitres, je peux pas vraiment vous dire. En tous cas on approche de la fin ! Ça serra ma première fic, plus ou moins longue, que je terminerais, c'est émouvant '-'

En tous cas, merci à vous pour tous ces retours, c'est l'une de mes fictions, ou même la fiction qui est le plus appréciait, alors merci beaucoup !

.

.

 **L'étrange changement**

.

.

Les rayons du soleil venaient se perdre dans les mèches dorés, jouant tranquillement avec des reflets d'ors et de lumières, comme pour rappeler à leur possesseur qu'il était là, enfermé entre quatre murs alors que dehors, le soleil réchauffait la terre et marquait le début de l'été. Newt soupira en posa une main devant ses yeux pour les abriter de la lumière oppressante de l'extérieur qui l'éblouissait. Il pencha la tête et se concentra sur les exercices de math qui lui avaient étés donnés. Ça n'avait pas manqué, sans même qu'il ne prenne la peine de lui signaler, Monsieur Janson, son horrible professeur de math, l'avait collé toute l'après-midi, visiblement il n'avait pas apprécié qu'il sèche son magnifique cours.

Le stylo noir arrêta soudainement de tourner entre les doigts du blond, et vient se poser sur la feuille , griffonnant une réponse. Qu'il vient rayer presque immédiatement de traits grossiers pour en cacher l'erreur. Newt soupira, il n'y comprenait absolument rien, à tout les coups, Janson lui avait donné des exercices d'un niveau dix fois plus élevé que ceux qu'ils voyaient en classe. Pour la énième fois depuis le début de sa colle, une heure plus tôt, Newt maudit Thomas. C'était à cause de lui s'il se retrouvait enfermer pendant trois heures en ce magnifique mercredi après-midi ensoleillé. Et même s'il savait que Janson aurait fini par le punir à cause de ces trop nombreux retard, Newt préférait reporter toute la faute sur Thomas, c'était beaucoup plus simple d'en vouloir à quelqu'un pour passer le temps.

Il jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre, déplorant que le temps n'avance pas plus vite, et soupira de nouveau : plus que deux heures à tenir. Et il devait finir ces foutus exercices avant, son cruel professeur avait prit plaisir à noter sur la copie qu'il serait évalué et que le résultat compterait pour le trimestre. De nouveau, Newt fit tourner son stylo bille entre ses doigts, réfléchissant aux calcules qu'il devait effectuer pour trouver la réponse. De sa main libre, il attrapa sa calculette et tapa frénétiquement sur les touches dans l'espoir d'obtenir une note correcte.

« Bonjour, Thomas. »

Newt sursauta en entendant la voix du surveillant, son stylo s'échappa de sa main et alla rouler à terre dans un boucan qui résonna dans la salle presque vide. Au fond de l'étude, l'unique autre élèves collé avec lui, un grand brun longiligne dont les cheveux longs effleuraient ses épaules, qui se retrouvait presque une semaine sur deux en salle de colle, ricana peu discrètement. Newt releva les yeux de sa copie, trop concentré dessus il n'avait pas entendu la porte s'ouvrir ni quelqu'un entrer dans la salle, et il espéra vaguement que ce n'était pas le Thomas auquel il pensait. Peine perdue, bien sur c'était _son_ Thomas -Newt grimaça- qui souriait pleinement au surveillant, discutant à voix basse avec l'homme qui hochait la tête à la moindre de ses paroles.

Décidant que son stylo attendrait le temps que ce... type sorte de la salle, Newt attrapa un autre crayon dans sa trousse et se pencha sur sa copie, écrivant frurieusement d'éventuelle réponse plus ou moins fausses, il espérait que le brun ne l'ai pas vu ou du moins ne lui prête pas attention. Évidement, quand il s'agissait de Thomas, celui-ci faisait tous pour l'emmerder et au lieux de partir, il s'avança vers lui, ramassa le stylo noir au passage, et attrapa une chaise pour s'asseoir à côté de Newt.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fous là ?! » Murmura agressivement Newt, autant qu'un murmure puisse être agressif.

« Je lui ai dit qu'on avait un devoir à faire ensemble et il m'a autoriser à venir travailler avec toi. »

Thomas lui sourit gentiment et Newt eut envie de vomir devant l'hypocrisie dont il faisait preuve, se comportant comme s'il était ami alors qu'il y a bien longtemps qu'aucun des deux ne considéraient plus l'autre ainsi.

« C'est faux, en plus on est pas dans la même classe. » Grogna le blond en le fusillant du regard.

Il répondit à sa question par un sourire complice qui énerva encore davantage Newt. Décidant de l'ignorer, Newt récupéra rageusement le stylo que le brun tenait toujours à la main, et se remit à analyser ses exercices. Thomas resta silencieux quelques instant, l'observant travailler mais il décida de se rappeler à Newt en posant un doigt sur l'une des lignes noircit de l'écriture hachuré du blond.

« Tu t'es trompé ici, c'est la factorisation qu'il faut utiliser. »

Newt posa rageusement son stylo contre la table et se retourna vers lui, le regard noir, notant quand même dans un coin de sa tête de suivre le conseil du brun dés que celui-ci lui aura fait l'honneur de partir.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?! »

« Du calme, si on parle trop fort Vince va me foutre dehors. » Dit Thomas, il fit un mouvement de tête en direction du surveillant plongé dans un livre, ses les pieds reposant sur son bureau. « Je veux juste parler. » Ajouta-t-il avant que Newt ne puisse répliquer.

« Je n'ai rien à te dire. » Siffla Newt entre ses dents, baissant néanmoins d'un ton, il ne voulait pas resté en colle une heure supplémentaire.

« Alors tu as juste à écouté. »

« Je n'en ai pas envie. Tu n'est qu'un connard, je n'ai pas envie de t'entendre me rabaisser. C'est fini tous ça, je ne suis plus ton souffre douleur. »

« Tu vois que tu as des choses à dire. » S'amusa Thomas avant de baisser la tête devant le regard remplit de colère que lui adressa le blond. « S'il te plaît Newt... »

« Non, certainement pas. » Conclut Newt en retournant à ses exercices.

Mais il n'arriva pas à se concentrer à cause de la désagréable trace fantôme du frison qui avait parcouru son corps lorsque Thomas l'avait appelé par son prénom. Ça faisait tellement longtemps que le brun ne l'avait pas appelé par un des ces surnoms désagréables qu'il adorait lui donner, ne l'appelant Newt que devant les autres pour maintenir sa fausse image d'ami. Il l'avait dit la dernière fois aussi, dans la cage d'escalier, mais trop prit par la confrontation, Newt n'y avait pas fait attention. Et là, alors qu'ils n'étaient que tous les deux, dans une salle presque vide, son corps y avait réagit. A cause de se foutu lien qui l'obligeait à avoir des foutus sentiments pour cet abruti de brun. A l'entente de son nom, soufflé à voix basse, il avait frissonné, comme une adolescente en chaleur devant l'homme qu'elle aimait. Il serra les doigts sur le plastique de son stylo bic, serrant les dents à la comparaison absurde que son esprit avait évoqué.

« Newt... »

« Ta gueule. » Il coupa Thomas un peu trop fort, le surveillant relevant la tête pour darder sur eux son regard scrutateur. Newt baissa les yeux et reprit, plus bas. « Tu la ferme et tu te barre. »

« Tu as juste à m'écouter. » S'agaça Thomas, perdant visiblement patience. « Sinon je peux très bien dire à Vince que tu ne veux pas faire le travaille et il te foutra une nouvelle heure de colle. »

Cela suffit à Newt pour lui faire quitter brusquement sa feuille des yeux et relever son regard meurtrier sur le garçon à côté de lui.

« Direct les menaces ! Finalement t'as beau essayer de te montrer sympa, ta vrai nature fini toujours par refaire surface. » Railla Newt d'un air mauvais, ce fut au tour de Thomas de le fusiller du regard.

« Tu ne veux pas m'écouter.. »

« Je n'ai aucune raison de le faire. »

« Est-ce que tu sort avec Aris ? »

Surprit devant ce soudain changement de sujet, Newt ravala la remarque sarcastique qu'il s'apprêtait à dire et fronça les sourcils, se mettant sur la défensive. Il ne voulait pas qu'Aris ai des problèmes à cause de lui. Il éluda la question, reportant son attention sur la feuille, maintenant noircit de diverses ratures faite à l'encre noire.

« Ça ne te concerne pas. »

« Bien sûr que si ! » Répliqua Thomas, énervé par l'absence de réponse. « On est lier tous les deux. »

Newt sursauta brusquement, c'était la première fois que Thomas évoquait le lien qui les liait tous les deux. Il sentait sa marque d'âme chauffer sur son poignet alors que le lien se solidifiait. Il déglutit, resserrant sa prise sur son bic, manquant presque de le casser. Maintenant que Thomas avait reconnu qu'il était son âme sœur, le lien entre eux était devenu plus fort. Et les émotions que ressentait Newt, devenaient elles aussi plus forte. Il vacilla, il sentait que ça allait mal finir.

« Nous ne somme pas liés ! » S'exclama Newt, il se redressa et plongea son regard dans les yeux whisky de son vis à vis. Il s'y noya un instant, manquant oublier ce qu'il avait à dire, mais le regard coléreux de Thomas le ramena brutalement à la surface. « Ce n'est pas parce que ton nom est marqué sur mon poignet qu'on a un quelconque lien ! »

Comme pour prouver ses dires, Newt tendit son bras et releva le foulard, exposant la marque d'âme aux yeux de Thomas. Mais celui-ci n'eut pas la réaction a laquelle il s'attendait. En voyant les nombreuses griffures qui rougissaient sa peau, Thomas écarquilla les yeux et attrapa son poignet, l'immobilisant dans ses mains avant que Newt ne le soustrait à sa vue.

« Tu … T'as essayer de t'ouvrir les veines ? » Hoqueta- t-il, relevant des yeux apeurés vers Newt.

« B-bien sûr que non... »

Newt du fermer les yeux pour se soustraire au regard perturbant de Thomas. Son poignet le brûlait là où Thomas le tenait, ses mains envoyaient des milliers d'arcs électrique qui faisaient frissonner son corps sans qu'il ne puisse le contrôler. La sensation des mains chaudes de Thomas était affreusement agréable, il se sentait fondre, il n'avait plus qu'une seule envie, celle de se glisser entre ses bras et de serrer contre lui pour effacer cette peine qu'il avait vu briller dans ses yeux.

Il s'arracha brutalement à l'emprise de Thomas, ouvrant les yeux pour le fusiller du regard. Il ne devait surtout pas oublier qui il était, le lien ne pouvait pas dominer sur son propre ressentit.

« Bien sûr que non. » Répéta Newt beaucoup plus convaincu. « C'est ton nom que j'ai voulu faire disparaître. Mais on ne peut pas effacer une marque d'âme. » Conclut-il amèrement.

« Pourquoi ? »

Comment ça pourquoi ? Il se foutait de sa gueule ou quoi ? Et toutes les choses qu'il lui avait fait endurer pendant cinq ans, ce n'était pas une raison suffisante pour cet abruti ? Énervé, Newt chercha à retirer son bras de la prise qu'exerçait Thomas, mais le brun le tenait trop fort et il ne parvient pas à reprendre possession de son membre.

« Que tu le veille ou non, on a un lien. » Reprit Thomas, plongeant son orbe ambré dans celle plus sombre de Newt.

« Certainement pas. »

« Si. »

Et il porta le poignet de Newt jusqu'à son visage, déposant presque avec délicatesse ses lèvres contre son propre nom écrit dans une encre argenté très clair sur la peau de son âme sœur.

La claque partie toute seule. Le bruit de la paume de Newt claquant sur la joue de Thomas résonna dans toute la salle, faisant cesser toutes activités aux deux autres personnes présente dans la pièce. Les yeux écarquillés sous la surprise, le brun le dévisagea sans comprendre. Newt en profita pour retirer son bras, la prise de Thomas s'étant relâcher sous le choc.

« Il y a un problème Thomas ? »

La voix du surveillant les fit sursauter tous les deux et Thomas quitta les prunelles assombrit de son vis à vis pour se retourner vers l'adulte qui avait levé en l'air un sourcil dubitatif, son regard posé sur le brun.

« Aucun... Nous avons terminé. » Répondit Thomas en se levant, repoussant la chaise dans un raclement qui fit grincer des dents Newt.

Sans lui accorder un regard, Thomas sortit de la salle, saluant vaguement le pion d'un air absent, visiblement perturbé par ce qu'il venait de se passer. Quand la porte claqua derrière lui, il y eu un grand moment de silence qui fit coupé par un bruyant éclat de rire. Newt se retourna vers l'élève aux cheveux longs, écroulé de rire sur sa table.

« Mec ! C'était énorme ! » S'exclama-t-il en essuyant une larme invisible, tentant vainement de reprendre son souffle.

« Du calme, Léo. » Le reprit le surveillant. « Je te rappelle que nous sommes toujours en étude. Newt ça va ? »

Le blond hocha vaguement la tête, toujours un peu ailleurs. Lorsque les lèvres de Thomas avaient frôlées sa peau, il avait presque sentit son cœur exploser sous l'intense émotion qui c'était emparée de lui. Il pouvait presque encore sentir la présence du brun contre sa marque d'âme et il se frotta le poignet pour faire disparaître cette sensation beaucoup trop agréable. Après de longue minutes à se remettre de ses émotions il baissa la tête vers sa feuille raturée. Il soupira, il lui restait encore un moment à tenir et il devait finir ces foutus exercices. Il enfuit Thomas dans un coin de sa tête et reprit son stylo pour continuer sa punition.

 **.**

 **~oOo~**

 **.**

« On dirait qu'il essaye de revenir vers toi. » Exposa Aris d'un air pensif. Il porta la tasse de thé jusqu'à ses lèvres et en bu une petite gorgée, tirant la langue lorsque le liquide encore trop chaud effleura ses papilles.

« Ouais ben c'est un peu, beaucoup, trop tard pour ça. » Maugréa Newt en posant son regard sur la rue à l'extérieur du salon de thé.

Ils c'étaient donné rendez-vous après les cours et s'étaient retrouvé de nouveau à entrer dans se salon de thé qui commençait à devenir le lieu de rencontre favori de Newt. En deux semaines c'était la troisième fois qu'il y venait. Aujourd'hui il avait opté pour un simple thé vert à la menthe tandis qu' Aris s'essayait à l'originalité avec un thé au chocolat, un muffin à la myrtille pour l'accompagner.

Newt avait appelé son ami la vielle, après la fin de son heure de colle, il avait besoin de parler à quelqu'un. Il ne pouvait pas se confier à Gally, une aura sombre entourait son meilleur ami depuis qu'il lui avait révélé la vérité et Newt ne voulait pas risquer de le mettre plus en colère. Sonya de son côté filait le parfait amour avec Minho et il n'avait pas envie de venir entacher son bonheur avec ses histoires. Restait donc Aris et ce n'était pas plus mal, l'anglais était un peu en dehors de tous ça depuis qu'il avait déménagé, et, bien qu'il ne portait pas Thomas dans son cœur, il pouvait lui donner un avis objectif sur cette affaires.

« Tu devrais peut être lui donner une nouvelle chance. » Proposa justement ce dernier.

Newt grimaça à l'idée et ramena son regard qui c'était égaré dans la rue, dans les orbes vertes de son ami.

« Il a déjà grillé toutes ses chances depuis très longtemps. Et puis, rappelle moi de quel côté tu es déjà ? » L'interrogea Newt en fronçant ses sourcils, contrarié.

« Je ne prends pas position. » Souffla Aris en haussant les épaules. « Je sais que tu le déteste, mais tu ne vas quand même pas finir tes jours seul ? »

« Et pourquoi pas ? » Il entoura ses longs doigts fins autour de sa tasse qu'il porta à ses lèvres. « C'est toujours mieux que de finir avec lui. » Ajouta-t-il avant de boire une gorgée.

« Mais Newt, c'est triste. » Protesta Aris. « Les personnes sans âme sœur ne peuvent pas trouver le bonheur. Tu n'as pas envie de regretter l'amour toute ta vie, non ? »

« Ça n'a pas empêché ma mère d'être heureuse. » Éluda Newt en reportant son regard sur la rue.

Regard qui fut attiré par des orbes ambrés, comme le serrait un papillon par la lumière. Il se raidit, il reconnaîtrait ces yeux entre mille, et même s'il n'avait pas passé des heures à les contempler lorsqu'il était plus jeune, son cœur qui s'emballait dans sa poitrine lui prouvait que ces yeux n'appartenaient qu'à une seule personne.

« Oh non... » Murmura-t-il devant l'air intérrogateur d'Aris.

Mais il ne put répondre à aucune des questions qu'il lui posa : le regard whisky avait croisé le sien, coupant brutalement son souffle en même temps que son cœur.

Le myocarde repartit de plus belle lorsque Thomas, car c'était bien lui, sembla enfin prendre conscience de sa présence et se dirigea d'un pas vif en direction du salon de thé. Il en poussa vivement la porte et, sans même prendre la peine de répondre au bonjour d'une des serveuses, il se posta devant la table que Newt partageait avec Aris, rivant son regard colérique dans celui de Newt.

« Je veux que tu le quitte. » Exigea Thomas d'une voix dure.

Newt et Aris échangèrent un regard, le blond serrant les poings devant le comportement hostile de Thomas. De quel droit venait -il les interrompre en lui ordonnant ce qu'il devait faire ?

« Barre toi.. » Grogna-t-il entre ses dents avant de le répéter plus fort. « Dégage ! Tu n'as rien à faire ici ! »

« Il y a un problème ? »

Newt, comme Thomas sursauta en entendant une voix féminine. Il tourna la tête vers la serveuse qui, attirée par le changement de ton du blond, avait jugée bon de s'approcher. Son sourire avenant ne semblait pas hostile et Newt se détendit légèrement, il ne voulait pas se mettre à dos le personnel de cet établissement qu'il commençait à appréciait. Pas à cause de Thomas. Il fit un sourire d'excuse à la brune dont le badge accroché sur son tablier vert pomme indiquait qu'elle s'appelait Rachel. Mais avant qu'il n'ai pu dire quoi que se soit, Thomas le devança :

« Pas le moindre. » Dit-il dans de ses sourires charmeur habituel. « Je prendrais la même chose que... blondi. » Il commanda après avoir hésité quelques secondes entre les deux tasses présentes sur la table.

La serveuse hocha la tête en souriant et repartit en direction du bar et Thomas en profita pour tirer une chaise d'une table libre pour s'asseoir avec eux.

« Je t'ai dis de te barrer. » Souffla Newt, ne voulant pas attirer de nouveau l'attention.

« Et moi je t'ai dis de rompre avec Aris. »

Thomas sourit à Rachel qui lui ramené déjà son thé. Il ajouta deux morceaux de sucre et le remua, ne prêtant pas plus attention au propos du blond. Aris, qui jusqu'ici était resté figé, la présence du brun rappelant de mauvais souvenir à sa mémoire, sembla soudainement reprendre contact avec la réalité en entendant son prénom.

« On ne sort pas ensemble. » Dit-il doucement, il jeta un coup d'oeil à Newt qui le fusilla du regard.

L'affirmation sembla ravir Thomas qui sourit au blond. Blond qui évita son regard en plongeant son nez dans son thé, buvant lentement comme pour retarder la confrontation qui s'avérait inévitable.

« Très bien alors, sort avec moi. »

Newt faillit s'étouffer. Il avala difficilement sa gorgée, le thé encore chaud lui brûlant la gorge. Il toussa bruyamment, le temps de rétablir correctement la circulation de l'oxygène dans ses poumons. Il déposa brusquement sa tasse sur la table pour éviter de la fissurer à force de crisper ses doigts sur l'anse et releva son regard furieux sur Thomas. Le brun semblait vraiment attendre une réponse en plus.

« C'est une putain de blague j'espère ? » Souffla-t-il, la voix encore un peu roque à cause de sa toux.

« Non. » Affirma Thomas, plongeant son regard dans celui presque noir de Newt avant d'y faire passer tout le sérieux de sa demande. « Je voudrais t'inviter à manger quelque pars, demain, pour qu'on puisse parler calmement de notre lien et... »

« Tu es vraiment con ! » Le coupa brutalement Newt en se levant brusquement de sa chaise. « On a pas de lien. Aucun ! Tu comprends quand on te parle ?! »

« Mais je... »

« Ferme la ! Je veux plus rien avoir à faire avec toi. » Claqua -t-il en récupérant ses affaires. « Et puisque tu tiens tellement à m'inviter, tu n'as cas payer mon thé. »

Sans lui laisser le temps de répliquer, il glissa la lanière de son sac à son épaule et partit d'un pas rapide du salon de thé. Thomas voulut se lever pour le poursuivre mais Aris fut plus rapide, il lui attrapa le bras et le força à se rasseoir, vacillant à peine devant le regard furieux que lui lança Thomas.

« Quoi ?! » Lança agressivement Thomas, frustré par le refus de Newt. « Tu as un problème ? »

« Tu es un abruti. » S'amusa Aris. « Ce n'est pas en le forçant que tu arrivera à le conquérir. »

Thomas fronça les sourcils mais consentit finalement à se rasseoir correctement, près à écouter ce qu'Aris avait à lui dire.

 **.**

 **~oOo~**

 **.**

Furieux, Newt claqua la porte de l'appartement derrière lui. Faisant fit de la voix de sa mère qui lui ordonna de faire de penser aux voisins et de faire moins de bruit. En lui criant tous ça bien sur, histoire d'être la parfaite contradiction de ses paroles. Cela eut au moins le mérite d'arracher un sourire à son fils qui se détendit légèrement. Le comportement de Thomas l'avait vraiment énervé et même marchait jusqu'à chez lui n'avait pas réussi à faire redescendre sa fureure. Heureusement que sa mère était là pour réussir l'impossible.

Soudainement plus joyeux il se dirigea vers le salon, là où il savait qu'il trouverait sa mère avant de s'immobiliser à l'entrer, coulant un regard anxieux vers sa montre. Il était à peine dix-huit heure passé, c'était bien ce qu'il craignait. D'habitude, le jeudi, sa mère finissait son travail beaucoup plus tard et ne rentrait que vers vingt heures, parfois bien plus tard. Le fait qu'elle soit déjà là ne pouvait signifier qu'une seule chose : elle c'était bel et bien fait virée.

Il déglutit et s'avança dans le salon. Il ne répondit que vaguement à son salut et se planta en face d'elle, plongeant son regard dans le sien afin qu'elle ne puisse pas éviter la conversation à venir.

« Maman, tu n'aurais pas quelque chose à me dire ? »

Celle-ci eut l'air étonné et se leva du canapé, posant le livre qu'elle était en train de lire quelques instant plus tôt sur le coussin à ses côtés.

« Comme tu le sais Newt ? »

« Tu rentre plus tôt du travail... Et tu y pars plus tard aussi. » Avoua son fils en baissant les yeux, il se sentait un peu coupable de la forcer à révéler qu'elle avait été mise dehors par son employeur. Le père de Thomas donc. Newt serra les poings, ce connard allait l'entendre.

« Bon très bien. Va t'habiller alors. »

Newt fronça les sourcils devant la demande faite par sa mère, il ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle voulait qu'il s'habille. Surtout qu'il était déjà habillé puisqu'il avait eut cours toute la journée. Il osa quand même lui demander 'pourquoi'. Et la réponse de la femme le perdit encore plus.

« Pour le restaurant voyons, tu ne compte pas y aller en sweat quand même ? » Devant l'air complètement perdu de son fils, elle ajouta en souriant : « Il faut bien fêter ma promotion non ? »


	8. Chapitre 8 - L'âme Sœur

**L'Âme sœur**

.

.

.

Newt était perdu. Entre sa mère qui finalement avait eu une promotion – il soupçonnait Thomas d'en être à l'origine, Aris qui lui envoyait des messages étranges, lui demandant de laisser une chance au brun, à croire qu'il c'était finalement rangé du côté de Thomas. Et puis avec sa marque d'âme qui le faisait souffrir car il n'avait pas vu son âme sœur depuis plusieurs semaines à cause des révisions pour le bac, il avait l'impression que son monde tournait uniquement autour de brun. Bien que ce soit certainement le cas puisque Thomas était passé de bourreau à amant.

Il secoua brusquement la tête pour se sortir cette idée étrange de la tête, Thomas n'était et ne serrait absolument jamais son amant ! Térésa le regarda bizarrement en le voyant marmonner tout seul. Il était perdu, et la visite de la brune n'arrangeait pas les choses.

Déjà entre Térésa et lui ça n'avait été une très grande amitié. La jeune fille était plus proche de Thomas que de lui, aussi il ne la côtoyait que rarement, lorsqu'elle se joignait au groupe pour discuter avec le brun. Il n'était même pas sûr de s'être déjà retrouvé seul avec elle. Et maintenant elle se tenait devant la porte de son appartement, posant son regard bleu sombre sur Newt, lui reprochant visiblement quelque chose.

N'attendant pas de se faire inviter, elle entra sans aucune gêne et vient s'installer sur le canapé. Elle croisa les jambes, portant son regard scrutateur sur les meubles autour d'elle. Newt la rejoignit en soupirant, pas qu'il n'appréciait pas la visite de la brune – en fait il trouvait quand même ça plutôt louche qu'elle vienne le voir, mais il était en plein dans ses révisions et les épreuves du bac n'était plus que dans une semaine à peine. Il s'assit sur le sofa à ses côtés, légèrement mal à l'aise face à l'attention soutenue que lui porta Térésa. Mal à l'aise dans sa propre maison que c'était ironique.

« Térésa. » Commença-t-il en voyant que la brune n'était visiblement pas décidée à prendre la parole. « Qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour toi ? »

Il accompagna sa question d'un petit sourire un peu maladroit, il ne voulait pas lui donner l'impression qu'elle dérangeait, même si c'était le cas. Mais l'expression de Térésa se fit soudainement plus dure et il perdit son sourire. Quelque chose clochait, et il n'était pas sûr de vouloir savoir quoi.

« Je suis au courant pour Thomas et toi. » Asséna-t-elle de but en blanc.

Newt fronça les sourcils une seconde, tentant de comprendre à quelle histoire elle faisait allusion. Il soupira.

« Oh Gally t'as dit alors ? »

« Pas Gally, Thomas. » Le reprit-elle sèchement.

Encore plus perdu Newt s'enfonça dans le canapé. Thomas avait certainement du lui dire qu'ils étaient liés, maintenant qu'il acceptait qu'ils soient des âmes sœurs, mais il ne voyait pas en quoi cela pouvait énerver Térésa. Car clairement, là, elle lui en voulait. Certes Thomas et elle étaient sortis ensemble à une période, mais ça remontait à la seconde et ça faisait bien longtemps qu'aucun d'eux n'y avaient fait allusion. Alors il ne comprenait pas pourquoi la brune lui ferrait une crise de jalousie. C'était pas sa faute non plus si le nom de Thomas était gravé sur son poignet ! Il lui aurait bien laissé s'il avait eu le choix.

« Hum, ouais et alors ? » Souffla Newt en attrapant un des coussins rouges qui traînait à côté de lui, le calant contre ses jambes.

« Alors pourquoi vous êtres pas encore ensemble ?! » Aboya Térésa.

Newt se figea le temps d'un instant avant de se retourner vers elle. Là, il ne comprenait décidément plus rien. Térésa venait-elle vraiment l'engueuler car il ne sortait pas avec Thomas ? C'était quoi ces conneries ? Il souffla agacé.

« En quoi ça te concerne ? »

« Ça me concerne quand cet abruti vient sonner chez moi en plein milieu de la nuit car sa putain d'âme sœur ne répond pas à ses messages ! »

« Hey ! » Protesta Newt, appréciant peu de se faire insulter gratuitement.

Alors comme ça Thomas cherchait à le joindre ? Enfin Aris lui en avait vaguement parlé. Depuis que Newt avait fait l'erreur de le laisser seul en compagnie de Thomas, le châtain c'était stupidement mit en tête que Newt devait lui accorder une deuxième chance. Sauf que lui, plus que quiconque devrait comprendre que Thomas avait déjà eu beaucoup plus que deux chances. Mais de là à aller mêler Térésa qui n'avait rien à voir dans cette histoire...

« Non mais sérieusement Newt ! » Continua Térésa, visiblement d'accord avec le fait qu'elle ne devrait pas à avoir à intervenir entre eux. « T'as juste à l'appeler, il me foutra enfin la paix et vous serez heureux tous les deux. »

« Je peux pas faire ça. »

« Bien sûr que si, c'est ton âme sœur, tu ne pourras pas l'éviter toute ta vie. »

L'entendre dire était encore pire que de se le répéter en pensé. Il savait bien que ce qu'il souhaitait était impossible. Il aurait était plus simple d'oublier Thomas si celui-ci n'avait pas subitement changé de comportement. Comment pouvait-il passer des coups aux baisers en seulement quelques jours ? Ou venait-il seulement de se rendre compte que le détester revenait à dire adieu à tous ce que promettait le lien d'âme ? Newt serra le coussin contre lui, ramenant ses jambes vers lui, il ne pouvait tous simplement pas oublier des années de souffrance rien qu'avec un ou deux bisous. Il soupira de nouveau.

« Tu ne connais pas toute l'histoire. »

« Si. »

« Nan. » Répliqua Newt, très mature.

« Si. » Le contredit Térésa, elle souffla visiblement agacée, s'attirant le regard interrogateur du blond. « Je sais très bien ce qui c'est passé entre vous deux. »

« Ah Gally te l'as dit ça aussi. »

« Pas Gally, Tom ! » Répéta-t-elle une nouvelle fois. « Je t'ai dit, je suis au courant pour vous deux. De tous. »

« De tous ? » Répéta Newt sans comprendre. Il fronça les sourcils. « Attends, quand tu dis _tous_... Tu veux dire... ? » Il murmura, laissant la question en suspend comme s'il avait peur d'entendre ce que voulait dire exactement Térésa.

« Oui tous. » Térésa détourna enfin son regard trop bleu, baissant les yeux sur le sol. « Sérieusement Newt, tu pensais vraiment que personne n'avait rien remarqué depuis tout ce temps ? »

Newt se figea. Il avait peur de comprendre.

Il serra les poings, entre ces mains le coussin martyrisé n'allait pas faire très long feu. Oh que ça faisait mal ça.

« Depuis combien de temps ? » Souffla-t-il doucement de peur que sa voix ne déraille.

« Newt... » Tenta Térésa en posant une main sur son bras.

Il la repoussa violemment, lançant en même temps le coussin qui passa haut au dessus de la tête brune et alla s'écraser à l'autre bout de la pièce, évitant de justesse de renverser une plante.

« Combien de temps ! » Explosa -t-il brusquement avant de se reprendre rapidement, s'enfonçant de nouveau dans le canapé le plus loin possible de la brune

« … Trois ou quatre. »

« Quatre... mois, j'espère ? » Demanda-t-il, ravalant avec peine toute la haine qui lui montait à la gorge.

Le silence de Térésa parla pour elle.

Bordel. Quatre ans. Quatre ans qu'elle était au courant et elle n'avait jamais rien fait pour l'aider. Non, pire. Elle le savait mais était toujours amie avec Thomas, elle était même sortie avec ce taré ! Newt se sentait trahit, même si Térésa et lui n'avait jamais été vraiment proche, elle avait préférée soutenir le bourreau plutôt que la victime. Et elle osait lui demander d'appeler Thomas.

« Barre toi.. » Souffla-t-il.

Il ferma les yeux, se massant l'arrête du nez tentant de réguler la colère qui sentait monter en lui. C'était Thomas qui agissait sous des coups de sangs, pas lui. Mais si Térésa s'obstinait à rester immobile, il n'allait pas tenir très longtemps.

« Newt... »

« Barre toi ! » Répéta-t-il plus fort. « Tu pense vraiment que je vais appeler le type qui a fait de ma vie un enfer ? »

Il se leva brusquement du canapé pour la fusiller du regard. Térésa semblait beaucoup moins intimidante qu'un peu plus tôt, ses yeux bleus avaient perdus de leur dureté et elle semblait complètement perdu. Au moins comme ça il n'était plus seul, ironisa-t-il mentalement.

« Tu pense vraiment que je veux passer ma vie avec le gars qui m'a frappé et insulté pendant cinq ans ? Avec l'homme qui m'a poussé à me jeter de la fenêtre de ma chambre ? »

Newt se rappela avec amertume sa tentative de suicide, si seulement il n'avait pas échoué ce jour là, il n'aurait pas eu à supporter tous ce que Thomas lui infligeaient. Il préférait même l'époque où le brun le frappait sans raison, au moins il n'avait pas à subir le flot d'émotions contradictoires induit par sa marque d'âme. C'était mieux de détester clairement un monstre que d'en tomber amoureux contre sa volonté.

Toujours assise dans le canapé, Térésa avait soudainement blanchie, levant un regard maintenant effrayé sur Newt.

« Il ne m'a jamais parlé de ça... » Murmura-t-elle si bas que Newt cru avoir mal entendu.

Newt fronça les sourcils, l'incrédulité visiblement non feinte de la brune le poussa à se demander ce qu'elle savait réellement de ce que lui avait fait subir Thomas. Sa fureur redescendit légèrement et il se rassit dans le canapé en face de Térésa. Il lui fit un signe de la tête pour l'inciter à continuer mais la brune secoua la tête, refusant d'accepter cette possibilité.

« Non, non Tom n'est pas comme ça, il n'aurait jamais voulu... »

Le soupire de Newt l'interrompit, entre ce que elle elle voulait et ce que faisait le brun, ce n'était pas la même chose. Toujours refusant d'admettre la possibilité que son parfait Tom ai pu pousser quelqu'un à vouloir se suicider, elle se leva et se dirigea vers la porte. Newt la regarda prendre la fuite, trop épuisé pour aller la retenir. Mais avant de passer la porte, elle se retourna une dernière fois vers Newt, toujours aussi blême.

« Tu devrais appeler Thomas... Je pense que vous avez des choses à vous dire... » Murmura-t-elle avant de claquer la porte derrière elle.

Ouais, Newt était perdu, définitivement.

 **.**

 **~oOo~**

 **.**

Depuis quelques temps, Aris n'arrêtait pas de lui envoyer des messages l'incitant à revoir Thomas pour lui parler ou même l'inviter à manger quelques part. Au départ Newt avait cru que le châtain s'était fait voler son portable mais lorsqu'il avait commencé à le harceler même lorsqu'ils se voyaient au salon de thé, il avait du se rendre à l'évidence. Aris avait complètement changé d'avis sur Thomas. Et c'était limite s'il n'en était pas devenu complètement fan.

Ça écœurait complètement Newt. Que Térésa soit du côté de Thomas, ça passait encore. Il lui semblait qu'elle n'était pas autant au courant qu'elle voulait le faire croire. Mais Aris. Aris qui avait subit avec lui toute la cruauté de Thomas, Aris qui avait même du déménagé à cause du brun. Aris, ce Aris venait lui dire que Thomas avait changé et qu'il devait au moins le laisser s'excuser, ça Newt ne parvenait pas à s'en remettre.

C'était complètement surréaliste, et quand il lui avait demandé une explication du fait de son revirement, Aris avait juste répondu que tout le monde avait droit à une deuxième chance. Il leur en foutrait à tous des deuxièmes chances ! Thomas ne pouvait pas avoir autant changé en si peu de temps ! Deux semaines plus tôt à peine, lorsqu'il avait laissé Aris et Thomas ensemble, ils étaient tous les deux près à se sauter dessus pour s'arracher les yeux. Ils n'avaient tous simplement pas pu devenir amis en si peu de temps. Tous ça c'était un complot, dont le diable tirait les ficelles.

Pendant un instant, son esprit dérangé imagina comment serrait Thomas s'il se déguisait en diablotin.

Newt attrapa un coussin qui traînait à côté de lui sur le lit et se l'aplatit sur la tête pour faire sortir cette image affreuse de son cerveau.

Manquerait plus que Gally s'y mette et le pousse dans les bras de son pire ennemi. Mais heureusement pour sa santé mentalement, Gally restait campé sur ces positions. Celles de détruire le beau visage d'ange de Thomas la prochaine fois qu'il le croiserait. Et même si ça lui faisait un petit pincement au cœur de savoir que son âme sœur allait se faire frapper, il ne pouvait qu'éprouver une joie malsaine à l'idée que son bourreau soit enfin puni pour ce qu'il lui avait fait.

C'était encore un effet étrange que lui causait son lien d'âme avec le brun, comme si le Thomas d'avant, son tortionnaire attitré, et celui de maintenant, celui reconnu par la marque sur son poignet, étaient deux personnes bien distinctes. Pour son petit cœur manipulé par l'amour factice du lien, le Thomas a qui était lié n'était pas le même que celui qui le faisait souffrir et il tentait de gagner la guerre avec sa raison qui voulait se tenir le plus loin possible du vrai Thomas. Il allait devoir choisir entre l'amour et la raison. Perdre son cœur ou perdre la tête ?

Newt ricana à sa conclusion complètement farfelu. Parfois ses réflexions partait beaucoup trop loin, finalement faire une pause entre ses révisions n'était pas une si bonne idée que ça. Il ne faisait que penser à Thomas – bordel ce lien foutait en l'air même ses études !- et ça ne le menait nul part. Alors qu'il aurait simplement voulu l'oublier, au moins le temps des épreuves pour passer le bac tranquillement, le brun venait l'emmerder jusqu'à chez lui, dans sa propre tête.

Il soupira. Roulant sur le côté en repoussant le coussin jusqu'ici plaqué sur ses yeux, il embrassa sa chambre du regard. Le soleil de fin d'après midi venait se frayer un passage entre les vieux stores mal réglés, fermés pour l'éternité, et éclairait péniblement la pièce de rayons orangés découpés en lamelles de lumières. Des tonnes de feuilles étaient étalés sur le sol, répartis dans un ordre plus au moins logique en fonction de la matière ou du chapitre que le blond était en train de travailler. La pièce était dans un beau bordel organisé, comme disait certain.

Le bureau, contrairement au sol, était particulièrement bien rangé. Seule une lampe et deux trois crayons se battaient en duel sur la surface plane. Mais le centre était occupé par une petite boîte pas plus grande qu'une brique de lait. Newt eut un rictus en l'apercevant, ça faisait presque une semaine qu'elle traînait là et il ne l'avait toujours pas ouverte. Et pour cause : c'était Thomas qui lui avait offert.

Non content d'avoir donné une promotion à sa mère, Thomas lui avait envoyé ce 'cadeau ' par la poste. Comptait-il réellement acheter son amour avec l'argent et le pouvoir de son père ? C'était complètement idiot de sa part et aussi très orgueilleux. Sérieusement, pour qui il le prenait, ce n'était pas parce qu'il permettait à sa mère de s'offrir un luxe qu'elle n'avait jamais eu qu'il allait oublier des années de violence.

Le pire c'était qu'à cause de ça, sa mère et sa sœur étaient persuadées qu'entre Thomas et lui tous allaient pour le mieux et elles lui rabâchaient les oreilles pour l'inviter à la maison. Quelle blague. Et ça c'était pas arrangé quand Sonya avait découvert le portable haut de gamme que Thomas avait envoyé au blond.

Newt se tourna de nouveau sur le dos. Comment pouvait-il se concentrer lorsque le moindre objet le ramenait à Thomas. Même les tâches brunes du plafond lui faisaient penser aux grains de beauté parsemant la peau claire de son brun ! Il soupira et ferma les yeux, tentant de faire le vide dans son esprit.

Est-ce que que Thomas avait réellement des grains de beauté sur tous le corps ?

Il se releva brusquement du lit, se donnant un coup sur la tempe au passage pour oublier l'image étrange d'un brun complètement nu qui se dandinait dans son cerveau. Bordel ! Il pouvait pas sortir de sa tête celui là ? Aris, Térésa et les autres n'arrangeaient pas les choses en lui parlant de Thomas à la moindre occasion, à croire que c'était le seul sujet de conversation de l'humanité toute entière ! Bon ok, l'humanité ne se résumait pas à deux amis et sa famille, mais quand même. Il soupira d'agacement, ce n'était pas en pensant continuellement à Thomas qu'il allait réussir son bac.

Il marcha d'un pas rageur vers le bureau -manquant de glisser sur ses feuilles de cours- et attrapa la boite qui traînait sur son bureau. Si Thomas ne voulait pas sortir de sa tête, il allait lui donner ce qu'il voulait et enfin il pourrait avoir la paix. Son butin en main, il retourna s'asseoir sur son lit et inspira un grand coup avant d'ouvrir son 'cadeau'.

Avant tous, son regard fut immédiatement attiré par l'appareil de haute technologie, il était beau, Newt devait le reconnaître. Mais en posant le couvercle sur le lit à côté de lui, Newt remarqua que l'intérieur de la boîte était noircit par une une élégante écriture qu'il aurait pu juger peu masculine si le mot n'était pas signé Thomas Edison. Il ne put retenir un petit sourire en voyant que la signature était en tous points identique au nom sur son poignet.

Il se gifla mentalement pour avoir pensé que c'était mignon. Décidément la force du lien avait de plus en plus d'emprise sur son esprit, ça en devenait dangereux.

 _Vu que tu ne réponds plus sur ton portable, c'est qu'il est cassé n'est-ce pas ?_ Avait écrit Thomas, la menace clairement présente dans la deuxième partie lui fit lever les yeux au ciel. _En voici donc un nouveau pour qu'on puisse s'envoyer des mots d'amours._

C'était suivit d'un clin d'œil et de sa signature. Newt eut brusquement envie de refermer la boîte, Thomas se foutait clairement de sa gueule là ! Et ses joues rouges n'étaient dû qu'à la colère, en aucun cas à la gêne.

Il jeta le couvercle à l'autre bout du lit pour ne plus avoir le message tendancieux sous les yeux et sortit le portable de sa protection. Il l'alluma rapidement, découvrant sans grand étonnement qu'il était déjà paramétré et qu'un seul numéro s'affichait dans les contacts. Cet abruti avait osé se surnommé Tommy avec un petit cœur à la fin. Newt soupira.

Contrairement à se qu'il pensait, il n'avait reçu aucun message ou appel et le sms qu'il écrivit fut le premier de la conversation.

 _Ok pour qu'on se voit. Mais après le bac. Dans un lieu public._

Et il l'envoya avant de changer d'avis et que Thomas ne revienne hanter ses pensés.

 **.**

 **~oOo~**

 **.**

Newt se fustigea d'avoir été aussi crédule. Alors d'accord, le restaurant que Thomas avait choisi était un lieu public, le brun avait respecté cet engagement. Mais demander à tout le monde de partir lorsqu'il arrivait, ça c'était un coup bas. Toujours à l'entrée du restaurant, Newt regarda les rares personnes déjà installés à table se faire calmement congédier comme si cela était normale. Une fois remit de sa surprise, il fit lui aussi demi-tour, près à rentrer chez lui. Si Thomas ne respectait pas ses conditions, il n'avait aucune raison d'accepter de le voir.

Mais lorsqu'il voulut franchir la porte vitrée du restaurant pour la deuxième fois en moins d'une minute, ont le retient par le bras. Et au vu du très (dés)agréable frison qui s'empara de son corps lorsque les doigts froids effleurèrent sa peau, il n'eut aucun mal à deviner qui voulait l'empêcher de sortir.

« Lâche moi. » Souffla-t-il, sa voix s'éteignant presque lorsqu'il rencontra le regard ambré de son âme sœur.

Thomas était stupidement magnifique ce soir, ses mèches brunes savamment ébouriffés lui donnait une apparence beaucoup trop sexy et ses yeux brillaient d'un éclat que Newt ne lui avait jamais vu. Habillé d'un pantalon de toile et d'une chemise en lin, Newt avait presque honte de son look jean t-shirt passe partout. Enfin pour avoir honte il aurait déjà fallu qu'il y ai d'autres personnes mais les clients du restaurant s'étaient retirés lorsque le brun avait simplement claqué des doigts. Cette constatation ramena Newt à l'instant présent.

« On avait dit un lieu public, tu as privatisé le resto alors je m'en vais. »

Il voulut se défaire de la prise de Thomas, mais le brun le ramena vers lui avec une facilité déconcertante. Il passa un bras dans le dos du blond pour l'inciter à avancer dans le restaurant et Newt se raidit en sentant ses doigts lui effleurer le bas du dos.

« Ça reste un endroit public. » Contra Thomas en le poussant vers une table près d'une grande baie vitrée. « Et il y a toujours les serveurs si tu as peur que je te saute dessus. »

« Je n'ai pas peur de toi ! » Siffla Newt. « Tu es juste un sale... ! »

Il perdit le fil de ses paroles lorsque la main de Thomas lui caressa distraitement la hanche.

Bordel ! Si Thomas continuait à agir ainsi son cœur allait exposer sous la pression ! Il s'éloigna d'un bond et partit s'asseoir de l'autre côté de la table, tâchant de mettre le plus de distance possible entre eux deux.

« Je te préviens, à la première connerie je me barre ! » Menaça Newt en croisant les bras contre son torse.

Mais le sourire qu'afficha Thomas montrait clairement qu'il n'y croyait pas vraiment. Énerve, Newt tourna la tête sur le côté, il n'arrivait pas à voir si le brun se foutait encore de sa gueule, ou si pour la première fois il était sérieux quant à leur relation.

Il soupira distraitement, laissant son regard dériver à l'extérieur. Le restaurant était situé sur les hauteurs de la ville, offrant un panorama gigantesque de la cité entourée d'une forêt d'un côté et d'une immense plaine de l'autre. Il ne faisait pas encore nuit, pourtant déjà maisons et rues étaient illuminées de dizaines de petites lumières clignotants dans le lointain.

La voix du serveur demandant ce qu'ils prendraient en entrées ramena Newt sur terre, il se détourna de la vue olympienne, jetant un bref coup d'œil à Thomas avant de passer sa commende. Il demanda l'entrée la plus chère, ça lui apprendrait, à Thomas, à vouloir acheter son amour grâce à l'argent.

Étrangement Thomas ne protesta pas. D'ailleurs il resta plutôt silencieux, se contentant de fixer Newt jusqu'à ce que leurs entrées arrives.

« Tu compte me fixer pendant tout le repas ? » Lui demanda Newt, agacé. « Si c'est seulement pour ça que tu voulais me voir, je me barre. »

« Non non. » Souffla Thomas en baissant les yeux.

Et c'était assez habituel pour en être dérangeant.

« En fait, Newt, je suis désolé. Je ne sais pas pourquoi je t'ai traité comme – » Il s'interrompit brusquement lorsque Newt lui donna un violent coup de pied sous la table. Il roula des yeux surpris, ne comprenant pas pourquoi le blond lui demandait des explications puis l'arrêtait dès qu'il se mettait à parler.

« Je te préviens. » Le menaça Newt de sa fourchette. « Si tu ose me dire que tu m'as fait subir ça car tu as toujours été amoureux de moi, je te balance par la fenêtre. On est pas dans une putain de fiction où la meuf pardonne de s'être fait maltraité quand le mec lui avoue avoir toujours été amoureux d'elle ! »

Thomas le regard ébahit, ne comprenant pas vraiment tous ce que le blond lui disait. Puis un petit sourire amusé s'afficha sur ses lèvres. Il secoua la tête, retrouvant son entrain habituel. Il se redressa, osant enfin affronter le regard de reproche du blond.

« Non, je ne suis pas ce genre de mec. » Se défendit-il en lui souriant (Newt grimaça). « Les personnes qui frappent les gens qu'ils aiment en espérant que leur coups transmettent leur amour sont des déséquilibrés mentaux. »

Newt hocha vaguement la tête, enfournant sa bouchée de crevettes. Au moins ils étaient d'accord sur ça. Dans un sens, il avait presque envie de voir quels étaient les arguments de Thomas pour le convaincre qu'il avait changé. Presque, hein, car il n'allait certainement pas lui pardonner tous ça.

« En fait. » Souffla le brun d'un air si désespéré que Newt faillit y croire. « Je me souviens même plus de comment ça a commencé. »

Oh, Newt pouvait très bien lui rafraîchir la mémoire s'il le souhaitait.

« Bien sûr. » Reprit Thomas avant que le blond ne puisse prendre la parole. « Je me rappel de l'histoire avec Aris. Mais je veux dire... Comment j'ai pu devenir aussi cruel avec toi ? »

Pour toute réponse, Newt haussa les épaules, mais Thomas ne le vit pas. Il contemplait d'un air absent son plat auquel il avait à peine touché, visiblement perdu dans des souvenirs lointains. Newt n'intervient pas, ce n'était pas son problème. D'ailleurs si Thomas pouvait ne pas le fixer, c'était tout aussi bien, au moins ça foutait un peu la paix à son pauvre petit cœur qui n'arrivait pas à gérer le trop plein d'émotions. Se retrouver face à Thomas après presque trois semaines sans pouvoir l'apercevoir, multipliait les sensations induites par sa marque d'âme.

Newt jeta un coup d'œil au bandage recouvrant son poignet, cette fois Thomas n'avait rien fait pour l'obliger à montrer la marque de leur lien.

« Au début, je te considérais comme un ami. »

Thomas était resté si longtemps silencieux, que Newt sursauta lorsqu'il reprit la parole, il releva la tête plongeant ses yeux soudainement emplit d'une détermination immense qui fit frissonner le blond. Ils restèrent un long moment à se fixer dans les yeux, le regard ambré et déterminé de Thomas affrontant celui plus sombre et légèrement perdu de Newt.

Finalement le serveur vient les sortir de leur états de trans en venant les débarrasser de leurs entrées. Il ne leur dit rien et repartit simplement vers les cuisines. Newt le suivit des yeux un instant, Thomas n'avait pas touché une seule fois à son assiette.

« Pour moi t'étais un ami. » Reprit doucement Thomas, et Newt le regarda de nouveau. « J'avoue que je me servais un peu de toi. »

« Mais juste un peu. » Ironisa Newt mais Thomas l'ignora.

« Quand Aris est arrivé et que tu t'es intéressé à lui, j'ai... Je sais pas, je crois que j'étais jaloux. »

Il marqua une pause, tournant son regard vers l'horizon qui sombrait peu à peu dans les ténèbres. Newt fronça les sourcils, ne comprenant pas où il voulait en venir. Rapidement le serveur revient leur apporter les plats du jours et repartit tout aussi vite, mais Newt ne lui prêta aucune attention.

« Et puis je sais pas, c'est allé de mal en pis, et j'ai fini par en venir aux mains. Je t'ai vraiment détesté. »

« Moi aussi. » Murmura Newt. Ça lui paraissait tellement paradoxale d'affirmer ça alors qu'en se moment même son ventre se nouait sous le regard envoûtant du brun. Il prit une grande inspiration.

« Mais on est lié. » Affirma Thomas.

Et pour la première fois Newt ne le contre-dit pas. Il plongea son regard sur le morceau de viande qu'on lui avait apporté, manquant de beau le sourire éblouissant de Thomas.

« Alors ça a été le bac ? » Demanda le brun, changeant complètement de sujet au grand étonnement de Newt.

Ce dernier soupira. Devait-il lui dire que ses nuits avaient été bien trop courtes car il n'arrêtai pas de penser à lui un seul instant ? Non certainement pas.

Thomas continua de parler de sujet plus ou moins commun pendant qu'ils mangeaient. Enfin, que Newt mangeait, Thomas se contentait juste d'entretenir la conversation jusqu'au dessert. Dessert qui arriva bien trop vite au goût de Newt, la fin du repas annonçant inévitablement la fin d'une conversation qu'il redoutait d'entendre.

A peine le serveur disparut derrière les portes menant à la cuisine que Thomas attaqua.

« Newt, on a un lien d'âme, je ne peux juste pas l'ignorer. » Annonça-t-il en attrapant sa main, effleurant dangereusement le tissu beige qui cachait la marque du blond au reste du monde.

Newt se dégagea d'un coup sec, il prit une grande inspiration et se redressa pour se donner du courage.

« Thomas. » Dit-il, et il n'avait jamais été aussi sérieux. « Ça fait cinq ans. Cinq ans que je te hais, cinq ans que tu as fait de ma vie un enfer. J'ai même voulu en finir, tu t'en rends compte ?! » Il prit une inspiration pour se calmer et secoua la tête. « Je peux juste pas oublier tous ça. »

Il ne laissa pas à Thomas le temps de réagir, il repoussa sa chaise et lui tourna le dos prenant la direction de la sortie. Mais c'était sans compter sur la détermination du brun qui se leva tous aussi vite et contourna la table, lui agrippant le bras pour le retenir. Newt grommela agacé, pourquoi ne voulait-il pas comprendre ?

« Mais tu n'as pas le choix. » Contra Thomas en le ramenant vers lui.

Newt eut un frisson lorsque son coude rencontra le torse de Thomas, mais il ignora la chaleur qui se propageait sous sa peau et fusilla le brun du regard.

« Bien sûr que j'ai le choix ! » S'écria-t-il énervé. « Je ne veux pas vivre avec toi, jamais ! Je te déteste tu entends ! Je te hais !»

L'expression de Thomas se fit soudainement plus dure et pendant un instant, Newt cru qu'il allait le frapper. La prise du brun se renforça sur son avant bras et il le repoussa en arrière. Le dos du blond vient cogner durement contre la vitre dans un bruit sourds. Newt tourna la tête vers les cuisines, espérant vainement qu'un des employés vient à son secours. Mais bien sûr personne ne vient, il aurait du se douter que le brun leur avait demander de n'intervenir en aucun cas.

Soudain sa vue s'obscurcit lorsque le corps de Thomas vient se coller contre lui et il dut se mordre fortement la lèvre pour retenir un gémissement tant la sensation de chaleur était exquise. Newt voulut se dégager de son emprise, mais le corps présé contre lui du brun lui bloquait toute possibilité de fuite. Il soupira, décidément c'était une habitude chez lui de le plaquer n'importe où. Il prit sur lui pour relever la tête et affronter le regard furieux de Thomas. Mais contrairement à ce qu'il imaginait celui-ci était juste désespérément triste. La gorge de Newt se noua lorsque le brun baissa les yeux et vient nichez son nez contre son cou.

« Mais moi je te veux. » Protesta Thomas, son souffle chaud venant caresser la nuque du blond.

Newt frissonna alors que des milliers d'arcs électriques venaient chatouiller sa peau à chaque fois que Thomas l'effleurait. Bordel, ça lui faisait bien trop d'effet pour être normal.

« Sauf que pour être en couple il faut être deux. » Souffla-t-il avec le peu d'air qu'il restait dans ses poumons.

« Tu parle de couple, tu vois qu'on est pas si mal partie. » S'amusa Thomas.

Son rire étouffé contre la peau de Newt, embrasa le sang du blond tandis que les volcans reprenaient leurs activés au fond de son ventre. Comme il ne pouvait pas bouger les bras, il lui donna un coup de pied dans le tibia qui fit plus rire Thomas qu'autre chose.

« Putain Newt. » Grogna-t-il d'une voix rauque.

Et le cœur de Newt faillit exploser, entendre son nom prononcé d'une voix aussi sexy était.. ah...

« Je n'ai même pas encore ma marque. » Reprit Thomas inconscient de son trouble.« Et pourtant je ressent déjà la force du lien entre nous. Comment tu fais pour y résister ? »

« En deux mots. » Murmura Newt. « Je te hais. »

« Ça en fait trois là. » Pouffa Thomas qui eu droit à un nouveau coup de pied.

Il ricana contre son cou, après tout il n'avait pas intérêt à se plaindre vu tous ce qu'il avait put faire subir au blond. Newt se sentit défaillir lorsque les mains du bruns glissèrent jusqu'à ses hanches, caressant ses côtes du bouts des doigts. Puis Thomas rapprocha encore de lui et l'embrassa dans la nuque.

Le choc des lèvres du brun contre sa peau fit disjoncter corps et cerveau, et pour la première fois cœur et raison furent complètement d'accord pour se laisser aller sous les baiser de Thomas.

Newt serrait certainement tombé si Thomas ne l'avait pas rattrapé par la taille, ses jambes se dérobant sous l'émotion. Il évita de regard moqueur du brun qui c'était redresser pour ricanner, laissant enfin assez d'espace vitale à Newt pour contrôler les sentiments du au lien entre leur âme.

« T'as gueule. » Souffla-t-il en croisant les bras, boudeur. « Je ne sais pas ce qui m'as prit. »

« Moi je sais. » S'amusa Thomas qui visiblement était ravis de la tournure des événements.

Newt lui jeta un coup d'œil suspicieux.

« Tu tombe amoureux de moi. »

Son visage s'embrassa alors qu'il tournait la tête pour éviter le regard du brun. Il appuya sa joue contre la vitre froide, dehors la nuit était définitivement tombée et des petites lueurs isolées se déplaçaient dans le lointain.

« Ce n'est pas volontaire. »

« Tomber n'est jamais volontaire. »

Newt sentit son cœur son cœur se gonfler dans sa poitrine avant de se serrer subitement. Après un instant de silence, il quitta la vue des yeux et replongea dans les yeux de Thomas assombrit par l'obscurité. En soupirant il leva une main et vient caresser la joue du brun du bout des doigts.

« Je ne peux pas juste faire comme si de rien n'étais. » Murmura-t-il dans le silence.

« Laisse moi te faire oublier, Newt » Demanda Thomas sur le même ton. Il se pencha, venant appuyer son front contre le sien. « S'il te plaît. »

Comment résister alors que son cœur battait à la chamade ?

Les yeux suppliant de Thomas lui dévoilaient une personne qu'il ne connaissait pas. Celle qui lui était destiné. Il savait que, qu'importe où il irait, il ne pourrait jamais oublier Thomas et l'amour qui lui portait. Ils étaient des âmes sœurs, destinées à être ensemble quelque soit les difficultés qu'ils devaient affronter pour être ensemble. Leurs âmes étaient liées pour l'éternité.

« D'accord. » Murmura Newt si bas qu'il cru n'avoir rien dit.

Mais le sourire éblouissant de Thomas lui prouvait le contraire. Il le serra dans ses bras et Newt eut un hoquet de surprise tant sa prise était forte.

« Je peux t'embrasser ? » Souffla doucement Thomas, comme s'il avait peur de briser quelque chose et que Newt ne revienne sur sa décision.

Newt ne répondit pas, se contentant de fermer les yeux, se demandant s'il prenait la bonne décision en acceptant Thomas dans sa vie. C'était ce que les autres attendaient de lui, ce que la nature elle même voulait, ce que son cœur souhaitait, pourtant il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser qu'il ne faisait pas le bon choix.

Mais lorsque les lèvres hésitantes de Thomas se posèrent doucement sur les siennes et que son cœur explosa en millions d'étincelles, il sut qu'il ne le regretterait pas.

 **Fin.**

« Ne crois pas que je te pardonne tous. » Articula Newt en reprenant difficilement son souffle.

« Ne t'inquiète pas Newtie. » Lui sourit Thomas sournoisement. « Je saurais me faire pardonner. »

Et il l'embrassa à nouveau.

.

.

.

 _Eh oui c'est la fin ~ Certes je pourrais écrire une suite où Thomas essaye de se faire pardonner, mais pour moi une histoire est terminée du moment que les personnages sont en couple. J'aurais bien trop de mal à écrire leur relation si je continuais._

 _J'espère que cette fiction vous aura plus malgré l'attente considérable entre les chapitres, malheureusement, je ne suis plus aussi accro au Newtmas qu'avant et je ne pense pas entamer de nouvelle histoire. Déjà que finir Lâmes m'a demandé beaucoup de temps, j'ai beaucoup plus de mal à écrire sur des personnages qui ne m'appartienne pas. Aussi je me suis lancé dans les fictions originales (mais toujours BxB, faut pas abuser non plus). Et si le coeur vous en dit, vous pouvez retrouver mes écrits sur Wattpad où j'officie sous le même pseudo._

 _Au plaisir de vous revoir au détour d'une autre histoire ~_


End file.
